Moonlight Fangs
by dce1002
Summary: After loud family discovers lincoln a vampire he leave royalwoods not before turning luna into a vampire. She goes through the process of transforming into a vampire. When she turn into a full vampire she goes on a journey to find her brother Lincoln
1. chapter 1: The change

It been about 6 months after lincoln loud left his home in royal woods Michigan. It was 11:30 pm luna loud got out of bed for a late night snack. As the teenager walked down the stairs,she saw her parents still awake on the couch watching tv. Luna walk over to the couch.

Luna:Sup mom and dad.

Rita:Honey what are you doing up late?

Luna:I just came to get a snack.

Luna leaves the room, going into kitchen. Rita and lynn sr looks at each other. The next day t the loud sisters except for luna had assembled in leni and lori's room.

Lori: Let the loud sibling meeting begin.

Said lori pounding her shoe on the table like a gavel.

Lori: The subjects on today's agenda is the current behavior of luna and Lincoln whereabouts.

Luan:I miss Lincoln it's been six months since he left.

Lori: i know luan but we cant give up hope.

Luan: It been a ruff six months lori you can't even imagine. Every time i go to sleep i keep thinking back to when i help expose Lincoln as a vampire.

Leni:It's not your fault luan.

Luan:Yes it is i kept at doing those tricks that i should have known were vampire weaknesses.

Lynn:Woah luan chill.

Luan:Shut up lynn you know you are the one who tricked me into exposing lincoln as a vampire.

Lynn bowed her head in shame.

Luan:Yeah thank to you luna's acting weird.

Lori:Now if you think about it,Her songs sound kinda depressing.

Lola:She barely talks to us anymore.

Lynn:luna stopped talking to me all together.

Lucy:Well what do you expect. You have garlic,crosses,wooden stakes. You expose our only brother as vampire which cause him to leave.

Lynn:Did you see what he almost did to me. Lincoln is a evil undead spirit.

Luna:Thats sad you dont know your own brother how sad.

The loud sister look over to the doorway to see luna standing there. She was dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it.

Luna also wore a red dress with white boots.

Luna:You know lynn you wanna know what your evil of a spirit of

A brother has done.

She said in a toneless voice.

Luna:On the night Lincoln left he told me things.

Lynn:Like what.

Lynn scoffed.

Luna:Remember when he tried to commit suicide. Lincoln accidentally messed around with the occult. He was force to make a deal with a demon.

Lynn:What did i tell you guys lincoln is a demonic spirit that should burn in hell.

Luna face quickly turn red with anger. She walked up to lynn getting in her face.

Luna:(Screaming)LISTEN HERE YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE BITCH.

OUR LITTLE BROTHER HAS TO CARRY THE BURDEN OF BEING UNDEAD , IMMORTAL AND AS YOU SAY SO UNHOLY SO OUR SOUL DIDN'T GO TO HELL.

Lynns cocky smirk faded away from her face.

Lori:luna what you mean?

Luna turn to look at lori.

Luna:lincoln said he had two choices,either he killed himself and be resurrected as a vampire or everyone he loves be drag to hell for all eternity. So he chose to die and live as a demonic being forever because he loved us so much.

Luan:Why did Lincoln tell only you.

Luna:Because you guys were scared of your only brother. For god sakes you guys wouldn't sleep upstairs. And you lucy i can't believe you?

Lucy:What you mean.

Luna:You always talk about meet or becoming a vampire and when that actual happen shit get too real for you.You get scared and piss your pants like a 5 year old.

Lucy bowed her head in shame.

Luna: You guys snuffed out the the light of my life my little brother. All because he was different

Luna the scoffed

Luna:Ha now i see why Lincoln called adolf lynn. You should invite me to one of your nazi rallies some time.

Luna said sarcastically. She walked out of the room leaving her sisters speechless.

Luan:Our brother killed himself to save us from hell im never getting a peaceful sleep ever again.


	2. chapter 2:its not your fault luan

It was the evening luna was preparing for concert she had booked. She formed a band after lincoln fled. Her band was name the vamps. Luna thought of the band the cramps when she came up with the name. She was in her room with luan.

Luan:So you ready for tonight's concert.

Asked luan trying to make conversation.

Luna:Yeah i guess.

Luan sighed and then laid down on her bed.

Luna:dude what's wrong you haven't done a joke or prank

all week.

Luan:I feel guilty about driving lincoln away, i keep thinking back to the April day pranks i did to him when he was 11. invite ronnie anne in on my pranks.

Now i help lynn expose Lincoln as a vampire with a magic show trick. I can't sleep,i tried taking pill that didn't help.

Luna: Woah woah luan calm down its not your fault,it basically lynns fault. Think about Lincoln like any person was born into this world with free will.

Luan:Yeah so,What your point.

Luna:my point is pogo the clown,

Is that Lincoln could have sent us to hell and stayed alive. But he didn't. He was devout Christian when he made the choice.

Luan gaspd.

Luan:Lincoln was a religious person, he never told anyone of us.

Luna shook her head in disagreement.

Luna:He told me dude?

Luan:What?

Luna: Yeah lincoln got baptized . He prayed to the lord,

Took communion etc,Even in his goth phase. Luan i know your not that religious but you know why jesus went to the cross.

Luan:um because god told him too.

Luna:IT'S NOT JUST THAT.

Luna shouted at her.

Luna:My brother taught me that jesus came down to earth. To teach us and to show the love of god. Jesus Christ gave up his life to save all humanity. Christ love everyone like a father,son or sibling.

Tears began to form in luans eyes.

Luan:(voice breaking) Oh.

Luna: Lincoln showed compassion and mercy no matter

How bad we treated him.

Luan dropped to her knee sobbing. Luna turn around to see

Shocked l standing in the doorway.

Luna: What?

She said to her younger sister in a angry voice.

Lynn:Um your bandmates are here to pick you up?

Luna picked up her bass guitar and started to leave her room not before stopping and looking at lynn.

Luna:Thanks hitler how is invading russia go.

Luna remarked to lynn then left the room.

Luan turn to lynn and said.

Lynn: he gone for ever and i hate you for it.

Lynn quickly got angry.

Lynn:Shut up luan i'm pretty sure Lincoln will come back any day now.

Luan:LYNN YOUR NOT GETTING THE BIG PICTURE HERE. LINCOLNS A VAMPIRE PEOPLE DON'T WANT THE UNDEAD ON THE EARTH. OUR BROTHER IS BASICALLY THE VAMPIRE VERSION OF OSAMA BIN LADEN. LUNA HATE US BECAUSE OF YOU.

luan shouted. Lynn walked over to luan and grab her up by the shirt next punched her in the eye.

Luan fell to the floor crying.

Lynn: you are a fucking liar they dont hate me and Lincoln just took a break to figure stuff out.

Lynn left the room leaving luan silently sobbing on the floor.


	3. chapter 3:Luna takes care of buisness

Luna took the stage. The crowd roar with excitement. She was performing at the music festival.

Luna: You ready to rock?

The crowd cheered.

Luna: my first song of the night will be a gun n rose song title knocking on heavens door.

The music played the begin instrumental came on then she started to sing.

Luna:Mama take this badge from me I can't use it anymore

It's getting dark too dark to see

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Luna look over to see lori trying to get her attention on edge of the stage steps. Luna took the mike and said.

Luna:Hold on stop the music.

The band stopped playing. Luna ran over to lori asking why she was here.

Luna:Big sis whats up.

Lori:Luna,luan's in the hospital lynn hit her in the eyes.

Luna:What are you serious,i can't believe this.

She walked back to face the crowd then began to speak.

Luna:Im sorry everyone but i have to go,my little sis is at the hospital good night.

Luna left with lori they both drove to the hospital. Where they met up with the rest of the family in luans hospital room. Luan sat up in her bed with a bandage over her eye. The doctor came in with a white clipboard.

Doctor:Is this the loud family.

Asked the doctor.

Rita:yes,is how little girl gonna be okay.

Asked a worried rita loud.

Doctor: yes luan's gonna be alright but.

Luna:But what doc.

Doctor: We were able to save her sight in the injured eye but she will have a Anisocoria.

Lynn sr:What?

Luna turn to her father.

Luna: dad you know who david bowie was.

Lynn sr: (sniffles) Yeah

Luna:luan will have similar eyes as him, her pupil will be bigger than the other one. given off the impression she have two different color iris.

Luna explained.

Doctor:Well yes that's correct miss Lincoln,i'm sorry you had to stop your concert tonight.

Luna:It fine doc my Lil sis is more important.

Doctor:You guys can sign her out and take her home.

The doctor left the room. The loud family looks over to a depressed looking luan loud.

Luan:(voice breaking) Guys its okay i get to keep my sight. I get to have two different looking eyes

It funny right ha ha ha.

The loud comedians laughter turn into that of sobbing.

Rita turns her attention to lynn.

Rita:lynn your grounded for 4 months.

The loud family discharge luan from the hospital. They drive home. A hour has passed since the louds came home from the hospital. Lucy,lynn,luan and luna

Was sitting at the kitchen table.

Luna: Okay ae been sitting at this damn table for 30 minutes.

Can tell me what happened.

Luna demanded a answer.

Luan:I will explain

Said luan in a tremulous voice.

Luan:I told her what i thought about her and told her the truth about Lincoln leaving and never coming back.

Luna:Then what happened next.

Luan:lynn told me to shut up and that Lincoln was coming back soon. When i told her he wasn't coming back and it was her fault the our brother left,including why you are mad at all of us.

Luna:That's when like lynn punched you in the face.

Luan: She called me a fucking liar then said they are not mad at her and Lincoln would come back soon.

Luna look over at lynn with a face of pure hatred.

Luna: luan tell mom and dad we are going for a ride in my Chevrolet Corvette(C4). I need a minute to talk to lynn in the garage.

Luan:Ok

Said luan with tears running down her face. She got up from the table then left the room.

Luna:get up i wanna talk to you in the garage now lynn.

Luna ordered her in a angry tone of voice. The two of them went to the garage. Luna shut the door behind her.

Lynn:What do you wanna talk about luna.

Luna: I dont want to talk lynn i want revenge.

Lynn:What?

Luna from out of nowhere sucker punch lynn knocking her to the ground .Luna grab lynn up off the ground by her and began give her blows. She kicked the athlete in the stomach several times. Luna then headbutted lynn knocking her to the wall. She slide down the wall onto the floor.

Lynn has bruise,two black eyes and a bloody nose.

Luna:You know lynn,luan is right it is your fault lincoln's gone and it all your fault that i was mad at my sister. But at least they are remorseful for what done to Lincoln. To me lynn loud jr your nothing but low life trash.

Luna lectured the severely beaten up lynn. She walk over to a counter grabbing a towel.Luna proceeds to wipe the blood off her hands. She then throws to towel onto lynn.

Luna:clean yourself up.

Luna then left the garage. She went to her red Chevrolet Corvette where luan was waiting for her in the passenger seat.

She got in the car turned the ignition and sped down the street.

After 20 minutes of driving luna parks the car onto the side of a country road.

Luna:Luan i wanna talk to you

Luan:Okay

Luna:luan i love all my siblings but the two im most proud of right now is you and Lincoln.

Luan:me and Lincoln? I can see why Lincoln but why me?

Luna:Because you have a gift of comedy and a heart of gold. You shown the most remorse for your part in this.Luan im not mad at you im proud of you.

Luan gave a big smile from ear to ear.

Luna:Wherever lincoln is rightnow. i bet he has forgiven you.

Luna sighed.She looked back at luan she had something to confess.

Luna:Luan the night Lincoln left.

He turn me into a vampire.

Luan: He did?

Luna:yep i asked him too, please keep it a secret from the others i don't want any of them to know.Beside im thinking of going to find Lincoln but at the same time be on a rock tour.

Luan:Luna,if you are serious about this i wanna come.

I wanna see my little brother again.

Luna:you got it little sis.

Luna put the car in drive making a u turn in the other direction.The two sister drove their way back home.


	4. chapter4:orlok confronts the loud family

In Romania in a remote part of the country was a old gothic style mansion

A 15 year old Lincoln loud is on the couch with his buddy count orlok.

Count orlok:Hey linc you going out tonight.

Lincoln: No not tonight.

Count orlok:Okay loud what's wrong. You never wanna go hunting anymore. You realised you dont have kill someone to feed on them.

Lincoln sighes.

Lincoln:Count i realised eternity is a scary concept. My big sister

Giving up her humanity to share this pain with me ha she more selfless than me.

Orlok:Lincoln i saw what happened that night. Your

Sister knows the definition of family. When the rest of your sister even your parents turn their back on you. Luna slept upstair while the other were down stairs. I have undying respect for her.

Lincoln: Yep she awesome.

Count orlok: ha she gonna have a painful big 2-0 tomorrow

The count laughed.

Lincoln:What are you saying orlok.

Orlok:dummy you bite your sister.

So her upcoming birthday she getting her fangs. You forgot to tell her that.

Lincoln:It slipped my mind you crazy vamp.

He got up from the couch and went to check the calendar.

Lincoln:Oh god your right count.

Orlok:When am i ever wrong.

Lincoln:I don't want the family to look at her like freak including the bitch lynn.

Orlok:What your plan.

Lincoln gave the count a evil looking smile.

Lincoln:I'm gonna send my big sister a birthday present. I'm gonna invite her to my mansion.

And your gonna deliver the invitation in front of my family.

One more thing give my sister luan a invitation i feel like lynn trick bad.

Orlok:Is that the only reason.

Lincoln: the main reason is that i feel her apologetic heart. I wanna ease it. When you get there tell them i forgive both of them and i love them both.

Orlok:You got lad.

Count orlok vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Lincoln:Why i sent count orlok that vampire doesn't have a kid family filter.

The next day the loud family. Were sitting in the living room.

Luan was no longer wearing a bandage over her eye. Lynn had two black eyes she gave luna a look of hate. Luna exchanged the same look. There was a knock at the door. Lynn sr got up and went to answer it,When he open the door count orlok was standing on the front porch

lynn sr:AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK,WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Rita walked up to the door.

Rita:Honey who is it at the AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WHO THIS UGLY MOTHER FUCKER.

Orlok stood there speechless. He began to sob.

Orlok:(sob) Im sorry if i can't look more human im here for luna and luan are they available.

Lynn sr:THE HELL IM LETTING YOU SEE MY DAUGHTERS YOU DEMON.

luna's eyes widen with curiosity.

Luna:demon

She whispered. Luna got up and walk to the door. The rocker was not phased by count.

Luna:Sir do you have fangs

Orlok:Yes.

Luna:Then your a friend of Lincoln am i right Ow.

Count orlok:Yes and your fangs are coming in.

Luna: yeah dude.

Rita:What fangs.

Asked a confused rita loud.

Orlok:well mrs loud your daughter luna is becoming a member of the vampire race like her brother. Lincoln is proud of both luna and luan.

Luan:Lincoln talks about me.

Orlok: yes dear he love you your brother forgives you and luna.

Tears began to form in luans eyes.

Lori:What about us.

She asked in desperation.

Orlok gave them a face of disgust. His eyes glowed red.

Orlok:Fuck no he dont forgive you especially his sister lynn well at this point Lincoln disowned her.

Lynn:What.

Orlok:Yeah he want nothing from you or to do with you. I should send you to hell. I asked Lincoln countless time for permission to do it but for some reason he decided to spare you each time.

Lincoln can just say the word and with a snap of my figure you will be burning in flames forever. Your nothing to him.

At this point lynn started crying uncontrollably.

Orlok:luan and luna hold out your hand. I need to give you your invitations.

Luan and luna stuck out their hands. Count orlok drew a fang on the palm of their hands. The fangs turn into a tattoo.

Orlok:Let the fang guide you both good luck and as for the rest of you SEE YOU ALL IN HELL HA HA HA HA

Count orlok's eyes turn black as night he stuck out his 8 inch tongue and vanished into a cloud of black smoke. The loud family stood there with their mouth open. Even mr grouse who snuck in the backdoor to steal some of lynn sr Lasagne he cooked for dinner.

Mr grouse:i think i just shit my pants.


	5. chapter 5:Lynn's guilt is killing her

The afternoon Rolled around. Luna and luan had just finished packing their luggage for their journey.

Luan:Hey luna do you know where Lincolns at.

Asked luan.

Luna:no sis the count didn't tell us he said let the fangs guide us.

Luan:Maybe the fangs on our hands are like a compass.

Luan proposed the idea.

Luna:Maybe your right ziggy stardust

Luan smile ran away from her face. Luna realised her mistake.

Luna:Oh god luan im sorry.

Luan:Its okay luna like Lincoln would say all is forgiven.

She gave her sister a toothy smile.

Luna:Let's get going sister

Luan:you got it.

Luan and luna walked downstairs and out the door with their suitcase. Luna put them in the back of the trunk. The two sisters got in. Luna turn on the car next look at luan.

Luna:You ready to see lil bro

She Smile.

Luan:Yes.

Luan smiled back. Luna put the car in drive. The two loud sister sped down the street shouting with glee the car turn the corner making the sports car out of sight

Mean while upstairs lynn was in her room. Lucy was at a after school club. Lynn laid on her bed,What count orlok said to her echoed through her head. She thought back to everything she has done in the past. Threaten lincoln with a baseball bat,turning the family against Lincoln calling him bad luck. Lynn even went as far is to connvince her mom Lincoln was doing pot. But the final thing that made her extremely guilty was making Lincoln run away. Lynn sat up and sighed.

Lynn:The guy from spongebob was right i should go to hell. Might as well save him the trouble.

Lynn got up from her bed walking over to her drawer. She open it up taking out a camera. Lynn next took a tripod from out of her closet. She place the camcorder on the tripod and pressed record.

Lynn sat back on her bed then began to speak.

THE CONFESSION OF LYNN LOUD JR:Hello my name lynn loud. Ha you probably know that but i lived a interesting life i had fun,won a lot of reward but here's my life. I was born in royal woods Michigan. Im the 5th oldest loud child. Two years after my birth my brother Lincoln was born who i made run away. Growing up i became obsessed with sport, Ha i started questioning my gender. I was competitive turning everything into a sport. But my personality and competitive nature must of cost me the love of my brother.

Lynn buried her face in her hand for moment then looked back up at the camera

Lynn:(voice breaking)One day my brother didn't want to go the my baseball game so i threaten him to go. When Lincoln went i lost my game but instead taking my loss like a teamplayer,convinced my family my brother was bad luck. We sold his stuff and made him sleep outside.

A. Couple Years later when Lincoln started going through his goth phase. I picked on him for it,

I even convinced mom his was smoking drugs so we took him to the police station where Lincoln's test came back clean. The worst thing i done to my brother was reveal his secret in front of the family making him leave. My brother has disowned me

Tears began to form in the sports fanatics eyes.

Lynn:(sobbing)I can't live with this anymore,i can't sleep,the guilt is killing me. So decided to close the curtains on a the play called lynn loud jr.

Lynn walks back to her closet taking out a noose. Lynn got on her phone connected to her speaker and something in the way by nirvana started to play.

Outside lynn's room leni was knocking on the door.

Leni:lynn,lynn,lynn mom and dad wanna talk to you.

She tried opening the door but it was lock. Leni immediately began picking the lock. Lynn stood on a chair she place the noose around her neck tightening it. The noose hung from the ceiling fan.

Lynn:Goodbye world,im sorry i failed you lincoln.

She jump off the chair the noose began to choke lynn. Her vision began going black her flailing stopped. Leni bursted into the room to discovered lynn has hung herself.

Leni:AHHHHHH OH GOD NO LYNN. MOM, DAD,GUY LYNN HUNG HERSELF.

The other loud sister rushed into see leni performing CPR on their sister. Both rita and lynn sr burst through the crowd of their children to lynn side

Rita:NOO NOOO NOOOO MY BABY MY BABY MT BABY WHY

screamed rita.

Lynn sr:Lori call 911 NOW,someone call luna and luan.

Back in Luna s car the two of them were jamming to a song by

Freddie mercury called the great pretender lunas phone rings. She picked it up to see it was a call from lynn.Her name was enough to make her puke luna press decline call.

Luna:Luan let me see your phone.

Luan gave her the phone. Luna threw the phones out the car unto the country road.

Luan:WHAT THE HELL LUNA THAT WAS MY PHONE.

Luna:I will buy you a new one i just don't want any distractions from our family especially lynn.

The car began disappeared in the in the setting sun in the horizon.


	6. chapter 6:Bats leaving the bell tower

It was late at night the time was around 11. Luna pulled over to a nearby hotel about a hour from royalwoods. They both got out,luna locked her car. Luna and luan went inside,luna checked in at the main lobby. The man at the desk gave luna the keys to their room.

Luna:Sweet we go the top floor dude.

Luan:Great ha ha i meet you up there i just gotta make a call

Luna:Sure okay our room number 840 see yah.

Luna got on the elevator and went to the top floor. Luan reached into her pocket to grab her phone but quickly remembered that luna threw it out the car. She went outside to a payphone to call someone in private. Luan put a quarter in the slot she then dial the number. Someone picked up on the other line.

Leni:Hello

Luan:Hey leni

Leni:Luan thank god we tried calling you and luna several times.

Luan:Really our cell phones got lost. What do you need.

Leni:(voice breaking) Luan, lynn tried to hang herself.

Luan:What wait leni hold on i call you back.

Luan hang up the phone the phone and ran back into the parking lot. When she got there she saw luna with 3 men.

Luan:What is she doing with these men?

Luan then saw luna lead the 3 men into a allay.

Luan:Luna what the fuck you doing. You have self respect.

Just as the luna and the three men went into the allay. Luan heard screaming. But it wasn't from her older sister but from the three men.

Luan:Why are the guys screaming?.

She then thought about it for a second and realized the situation.

Luan:wait luna willingly lead strangers into a allay at night.

But she's not the one screaming but men twice her size scream like little girls. OH MY GOD I FORGOT SHE'S A VAMPIRE.

Luan began to rush to the allay

But as she did she felt like she was walking in slow motion.


	7. chapter 7:Through the eyes of a vampire

LUNA POV:

I got up to the top floor. I was excited i never been a hotel in

Years. The top floor looked so classic and high class you would think donald trump own this building. I arrived at my room at the number on the door read 840.

I notice a typed up note attached to the door. This what to note read

:Dear luna loud we would like to thank you for choosing our hotel your famous around michigan and we would like to give you a luxury suite.

This surprised me i didn't make a call or reservation to this hotel. I never performed outside of royalwoods. But i didn't think much of it. I unlocked the door the room was like heaven on earth. Immediately put mine and loans luggage in the corner. I grab the remote and jumped on to my bed turning on the tv. The first thing i saw was on the screen was that show Lucy watched vampires of melancholia.

Ironically i looked at as a guide for being a vampire since little bro never told me anything about a vampires pros and cons. As i watched the next scene i was confronted with a vampire sucking a person's blood. I felt at that moment a weird strong craving. The i quickly shut the tv off. I felt sick to my stomach,i rolled off my bed unto the floor. I held my stomach in pain,a few moments later the pain went away. I got up Thinking if blood was i need. But i got to kill someone for their blood. I rush pain hit my stomach again. I grabbed hold of my stomach i didn't care anymore i had to feed on somebody even if it was the president. I left my room and went to the nearest elevator. I pushed the button that took me to the first floor. A few moments later it stopped on the first floor .

I walked out the front doors into the parking lot. Believe me when i say i hate deceitful people but i had to be deceitful to get my fix. I saw three guys around a car. I decided to strike at this chance. I yelled for them to come here. The three men came over they looked like convict but they had great personality. I made up a sob story on how my sister just got shot and i need help getting her to the hospital. The trio fell for the story. I led them to a nearby alley they realised i trick them. I next attack the biggest one,i sunk my fangs deep into his neck. The funny part of this was his buddy screamed like little by bitches But they didn't scream for long i sucked their blood too. After all said and done the adrenaline went away and i came to terms on what i did. I turn to see luan running towards the allay. All of a sudden i saw everything going in slow motion then coming to a stop. I was frozen like a statue i couldn't move. peripheral vision to look to the right to see a shadowy figure coming toward me. My heart was pounding,i was praying it wasn't a vampire hunter. As the mysterious person step into the moonlight it was revealed to be lincoln. In my head i said his name as a tear rolled down my check. My little brother wipe the tears from my eyes and said "this is my fault i should have told you about the bloodlust it takes a while to control it luna". I really wanted to hug him and never let him go. With a snap of his finger the three men disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The pools of blood slowly sunk into the ground. Making it a old dried up stain. He look at me and said "Luna the reason i don't teleport you to me because i want you to get to me on your own. Don't worry if your ever in trouble me or the count will be there i love you and luan both bye big sister". And with he vanished into a cloud of black smoke. I was then unfrozen everything back to normal. I looked over at luan i saw her in tears. "Lincoln please don't leave us again"She said looking down at the ground


	8. chapter 8:count orlok pranks lincoln

The next morning Lincoln open his eyes. He laid in his king size bed staring up at the ceiling. A feeling of loneliness overtook him.

He eventually got out of bed and got dress Lincoln went down stair into the kitchen to see count orlok leaning over the kitchen counter.He heard him take big long sniff.

Lincoln:Morning count.

Count orlok turn around to face lincoln. The boy notice white powder on his nose.lincoln stood there dumbfounded He became angry.

Lincoln:ORLOK WHAT THE FUCK.

Orlok sniffs then says

Orlok:Morning Lincoln.

Lincoln:YOU DOING FUCKING NOSE CANDY

A werewolf came out of the bathroom with coke on his nose.

Werewolf:Chill out grandpa.

Lincoln looked at him with a pure hateful angry look.

Lincoln:YOU GET THE FUCK OUT. WOAH WOAH WAIT WHO ARE YOU FIRST OF ALL

Orlok:lincoln this is my childhood friend cody,loud we aren't doing anything bad or illegal.

Lincoln:YOU THINK SO

Shouted lincoln. The count and cody began to laugh. The furious Lincoln took off his belt. He marched over to count orlok and began beating him with the belt.

Orlok:OW OW OW OW.

Lincoln:YOU ABOUT THAT LIFE HUH. BRINGING DRUGS INTO MY PEACEFUL HOME. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOUR ABOUT A THOUSAND YEARS OLD YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER.

Cody:HEY MAN CHILL THE FUCK OUT STOP BEATING HIM WITH THE BELT.

Lincoln:SHUT UP OR YOU BE NEXT MOTHERFUCKER.

cody came to the count aid getting lincoln off of him. The 15 year old continued to yell.

Lincoln:GET OFF ME,YOU THINK IT FUNNY BRINGING DRUGS IN MY HOME

Count orlok:Lincoln calm down its flour.

Lincoln calmed down then looked over a him.

Lincoln:What.

Cody let lincoln go,he went over to the counter. He tasted the white powder which turned out to be flour.

orlok:See the camera there

The smiling vampire pointed into the direction or the camcorder.

Cody:YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BITCH.

As soon as cody said said that to him Lincoln punched the werewolf in the face knocking him to the floor. He jumped on top of him and began to him with the belt.

Cody:OW OW OWWWWWWW

Lincoln:YEAH YOU MUTT HUH YOU THINK YOUR ROMANATWOOD YOU THINK YOU KID BEHIND THE CAMERA.

Orlok:Loud hey stop stop.

Count orlok said rushing to cody's recuse. About 10 minutes later cody went home, Lincoln and count orlok were sitting on the couch in total silence. The count had marks on his face where Lincoln hit him.

Count orlok:Um loud im sorry about earlier.

He said in a light apologetic voice.

Lincoln:Count you could have done any prank for god sakes. But why a drug prank, i told you how i feel about drugs.

Count orlok:sorry linc.

Lincoln:Count i been thinking that i should give Ronnie Anne a explanation. I want you to go to her house and bring her here.

Orlok: DON'T SEE THAT HAPPENING.

Lincoln:Okay i will just tell my followers on istagrim how i made you look like a bitch.

Orlok: Fine i go

Lincoln:Thats what i thought.

Count orlok vanished into cloud of black smoke. He reappeared on the saintago door step. Orlok rung the bell, Ronnie Anne grandma open the door coming face to face with orlok.

Ronnie Anne grandma:AHHHH A VAMPIRE

She screamed taking out a belt and began beating him with it.

Count orlok:OW OW OW OW OW.

the count took the belt away from her and threw it in the street.

Count orlok:WHAT THE HELL, IS GETTING BEAT WITH A BELT IS LIKE A FUCKING AMERICAN CUSTOM OR WHAT. Look ma'am i know you think vampires are unholy and right but my friend Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne grandma:Your a friend of Lincoln why didn't you say so.

Count orlok:cause you was whooping my ass with a belt.

Ronnie Anne grandma:Come inside a friend of Lincolns is a friend of the family.

Count orlok:Damn it loud one day your gonna get me stabbed.

Muttered count orlok


	9. Chapter 9 :lynn in a pysch ward

Lynn sat in her room at the royalwoods psychiatric hospital.

After her family found her after her suicide attempt they put her in here.

Lynn:I never thought i would be here not even in my dream or nightmares i thought luan would be here one day.

Her door open lynn turn to look to see who it was. It was one the nurses.

Nurse:lynn the doctor is ready for you.

Lynn gets off her bed and walk to the nurse.

Lynn:im not going to ECT am i.

She said in a worried voice.

Nurse:No sweety the doctor just wants to talk to you.

10 minutes later lynn was in The doctor's office. She sat on a couch as she talk to the doctor.

Doctor:Now miss loud.

Lynn:No please call me lynn or lynnsanity,or lynner.

Doctor:um okay lynn how you feeling today.

The doctor asked.

Lynn:im doing great doc.

The doctor look at lynn's files

And looks back at her.

Doctor:Lynn can you tell me why you think you are here.

Lynn:(sighs)because im a lunatic.

Doctor:No lynn your not a loon the real reason your here is because. Your parents wanna me to do a evaluation to determine if your a threat to others or yourself.

Lynn:oh.

Doctor:Why do you think your parents would think that.

Asked the doctor.

Lynn:i don't know,get my brother into trouble,threaten him,bully him. Made him run away.

Doctor:Why would your parents think your a danger to yourself .

Lynn:Because i blame myself for my little brother running away, my sisters hate me and my brother disowned me ,so i tried to hang it up(slang:for kill yourself).

Doctor:oh i see,What did you do to make your brother run away.

Lynn:Oh i exposed his secret in front of the family.

Doctor:What was his secret.

She asked.

Lynn couldn't tell her because for one she in a mental hospital and if she say he was a vampire they will commit her for sure.She quickly came up with a excuse.

Lynn:His secret was that he was a atheist. My family very religious and he was scared that we wouldn't accept him.

Doctor:Oh okay. Lynn do have any ideologies on killing yourself or others.

Lynn:Kinda a lot lately to be honest about harming myself.

Guilt is killing me.

Doctor:lynn looks like our time is up you can go back to your room.

Lynn get up and is escorted back to her room. When she return to her room lynn sit on her bed.

Lynn:Little bro where you are i hope your happy.

Back at lincoln mansion in romania,the white haired teen is sitting on the couch drinking a monster. count orlok appeared in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln:hey count where's Ronnie anne.

Orlok:Um Lincoln she didnt come but she wrote you a letter.

The count handed the letter to Lincoln.

Orlok:I will leave you alone to read it,i will be at cody's

Count orlok vanished. Lincoln open up the envelope and a ring fell out.

Lincoln:its the ring i gave Ronnie Anne for Christmas Last year.


	10. Chapter 10: a dear john letter

Lincoln took out the letter out the envelope he began to read the letter it read:dear Lincoln this is Ronnie anne i heard you left out of the blue but i got something to say. Im breaking up with you.

Lincoln:What.

Said a shock lincoln. He continued on reading.

Im doing it for many reasons.First reason is that you lied to me on your birthday. When i thought you had fangs you covered it up and lied to my face.

The second reason is that you left your family because you were scared they wouldn't love you anymore. You didn't give them a chance to explain what they think. Third reason is that you disown your sister,Who disowned their family. The fourth and final reason is that you left the country and never bothered to call me or tell anything. If your not man enough to come back and explained things to me face to face then i don't wanna be with you. Have a nice life you count Dracula wannabe.

Sincerely Ronnie anne.

Lincoln stared at the paper in disbelief. A tear ran down his face onto the paper. His face became that of anger. Lincoln got up from the couch.

Lincoln:YOU SERIOUS RONNIE ANNE. I GAVE YOU THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE. YOU SAY IM NOT MAN ENOUGH TO COME FACE TO FACE WITH YOU. HEY GENIUS LAST TIME I WENT THERE YOUR GRANDMA WANTED TO KILL ME. THIS IS SO STUPID.

Lincoln screamed picking up a vase throwing it at the tv shattering it. He next went into the kitchen. Lincoln opened up a drawer taking out a lighter. He placed the letter over the sink then proceed to catch it on fire.

Lincoln:damn, damn, damn

He muttered under his breath. Count orlok walked into the kitchen to see lincoln burn the letter.

Count orlok:Linc what are you doing,What the hell happen to the tv.

Lincoln:She broke up with me count.

Orlok:She did oh sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln:It no problem orlok,because were going out tonight.

Im going to feed on the blood of women.

Orlok:Loud i know she broke your heart but just to go out to

Feed on them because their girls.

That sounds little bit of a hate crime.

Lincoln:look count you were bitching and moaning all last week to me on how we never go out to feed. So this my treat you coming or what.

Orlok:Fine i will go,only to make sure you only you suck blood not mutilate them or kill them.

Night came around lincoln and count orlok walked the city streets

Looking for victim.

Lincoln:okay orlok keep a eye out for girls.

Orlok:sure david berkowitz

Lincoln:What you call me

Orlok:You heard me.

Lincoln:When you grow a pair huh. Calling me the son of sam.

He stop dead in his tracks. Lincoln saw a two girls one with black hair and the other had a hat on. Lincoln got his fangs out and made his attack. He rushed up to brown haired tackling her to the ground. Lincoln smiled as the girl screamed. He was then hit in the head by the other girl knocking him off her. Lincoln turn to face the other girl,but his face turn into that of surprise to discover the girl that hit him had white hair like he does. Lincoln decided to make a retreat.

Lincoln:Yo count let's go.

He shouted running into a nearby allay vanishing into smoke.

The white haired girl help her friend off the ground.

Brown haired girl:what would i do without you alice helsing

Alice:It's hard to say alot crazy things happen in Transylvania.

She giggled.


	11. Chapter 11: mick swagger gets shot

Luna and luan crossed the border into ohio. It was one in the morning.

Luan:Were finally out of michigan.

Luna: yep we are sis.

Luan:I would take pictures but you threw away my phone luna.

Luna:(giggles) ha ha yeah sorry about that. How about i buy you a new phone when we see a walmart how about that.

Luan:Sure.

About 30 minutes later luna parked at Walmart. The two loud sister entered the store. Luna saw somebody passing out flyers.

She went up to see what that was about.

Man:Hello ma'm you coming to the ohio state fair tonight. Mick swagger will be performing live.

Luna gasped.

Luna:MICK SWAGGER GONNA BE THERE.

man:Yes are you a fan.

Luna:Yes dude yes.

Luna took a flyer and began doing a little dance.

Luan:um luna were in public and also the phones.

Luna:Oh yeah right.

Luna and luan got their phones went up to the checkout aisle.

They left walmart with their new phones. As they drove down the road luan asked luna a question.

Luan:hey luna remember when we gave letters to our crush years ago.

Luna:Yeah little sis

Luan:What ever happened with sam.

Luna:I don't know she kinda disappeared.

Luan looked over at luna with confusion.

Luan:What a minute she?

Luna:Sams a girl it short for Samantha oh i didn't make that clear.

Luan:uh no You didn't.

Luna:oh.

Luan:luna are you a lesbian

Luan asked as she blushed.

Luna:Yeah luan i am

Luan:Why didn't you tell us.

Luna parked to the right side of the road.

Luna:Because i was scared,i didn't think you guys will love me anymore.

Luan:Luna your our sister we will love you no matter what. Your our flesh and blood.

Luna:Did you say blood.

Luna grab her stomach in pain.

Her eyes began to glow. Lunas fang pop out. She looked at her sister like a hungry wild animal.

Luan:(scared) luna think about what your about to do. I'm your little sister.

Luna then lunged at her pushing luan up against the car door in fear.

Luan:Luna luna luna LUNA.

Luan slap luna across the face, her eye stop glowing and her fangs went back in her gums.

Luna:Oh my god luan im so sorry.

Luan:Its okay can we continue driving i wanna stop a hotel.

Luna put the car in drive and get back on the road. The fair was located in Columbus so they drove there. The time was 7:30pm ,the sun has set. Luna parked her car at a holiday inn. Ask the pair got out they see a man near the entrance. The person had long brown hair that covered his face. As luna and luan got closer,luna immediately recognized the man it was mick swagger. Luna gave a silent squeal next turn to luan.

Luna:luan that's mick swagger

Luan:Go up their and talk to him.

Luna:You bet i will.

Luna got in her call and took out a pad of paper and rushed up to her idol.

Luna:Mr swagger can i have you autograph.

Mick:sure young lady who do make this out to.

Luna:Luna loud.

Mick swagger began to sign the paper. Luna was tickle pink. She notice someone dressed in black hoodie come up behind him raising a pistol with a silencer . Luna's smile immediately disappeared. The individual began to fire the gun the first shot hitting mick in the back. Luna gave a loud scream,the shooter fired five more into the singer. Mick swagger fell to the ground and a pool of blood began to form underneath him.

Luna bursted into tears.

Luna:(sobbing)You motherfucker you killed him.

The upset luna tackled the individual knocking the gun out the person's hands. The hood persons fell to the ground with luna on top. Luan saw this ran to luna's aid. Luna began punch this unknown person in the faces.

She got up and elbowed drop the killer in the face. Luan stood there in shock with her eyes wide and mouth wide open. Luna fangs pop out,she sunk her teeth into the person's neck,she suck the warm red liquid from the neck. Luna took her fang out of them. They retreated back into her gums.

Luna:I WANNA LOOK IN THE EYES OF THE BLOODY BASTARD THAT KILLED MICK SWAGGER.

She takes the hood off her victim to discover it was her former crush sam.

Luna:(whispers) sam?

she then gets up off the desassed sam. Luna give a anger look then kicks her in the head.

Luna: can't believe i loved you

She said as she walked back to her car where luan was waiting for her.

Luan:Oh my god luna….you….you… elbow dropped her in the face.

Luna:Luan i'm not in the mood

Luna starts up the car and speed down the road into the night.


	12. Chapter 12:orlok gives a quick summary

Narrated by count orlok:

What up fam my name is count orlok.

You guy might recognize me from the spongebob episode graveyard shift. Lady im single call me, okay with introductions out the way let me get you up to speed. My boy Lincoln loud about year ago was going through a teen life crisis. One day he meet up with a girl who he got his ass beat by years ago name renee. She a goth chick now,her and Lincoln reconnect.

Renee introduce linc to her goth friends for some reason named after gothic singers. The loud boy barrows a cd from one of them,when he goes home he jams to bela lugosi's dead.But that come to a end when Lincoln sister lynn see him. Homie Lincoln preach to lynn that raw gospel on how death is beautiful and all that crap. Later that night he gets initiated into the goth crowd by getting his hair dyed black. The next day the loud family goes to the mall. Lincoln and lucy goes shopping at the some knock off version of hot topic. After him and lucy get done shopping Lincoln dress up like a demon scaring his dad thinking it funny. But it quickly backfires on Lincoln when lynn sr give him a ass beating thinking he's a demon. Lynn sr get arrested. A day or two pass and Lincoln with his crew of goths. Are hanging out at the library when loud fine a occult book.

Later that night the did a ritual but they all bitched out when things got to real for them.

Lincoln is walking home when he get tackled by lynn. When she giving him a ass whooping from hell,he laugh like he being tickled.

The next morning the family go over to the McBride house to swim. But when linc get over there your faithful narrator pop out the pool like a OG. Lincoln almost shit his pant at the sight of me,go running to his parents like a little bitch. When he tries explaining what just happen his sister lynn convince everyone that he strung out on something.

Rita take your boy Lincoln to the police station where he pass the drug test with flying colors. When the family gets home Lincoln throws away everything he loves away. At night i confront him about the choice he need to make and before you guys start hating on me i was just following orders. I tell him to kill himself so he can come back as a vampire or i take family to hell. So lincoln snuff it in front of his family. He taken to the hospital. Where i bring him back to life. Lincoln start to get the symptoms if a vampire. His first feeding was on that cheapass flip 10 minutes of the killed flip Lincoln dyes his hair back to white. The next morning lynn find out Homie Lincoln is a vamp so at breakfast she get on his ass asking him when he dyed his hair and how he the same age. Lynn turns into the vampire version of the crocodile hunter. At school Lincolns turns into a hyena scaring the hell out of the school before turning back to normal. He taken home,where later lynn tricks luan into exposing lincoln.

My boy Lincoln bounce from the loud crib not before biting his older sister turning her into a vampire.

SIXS MONTHS LATER

The loud sibling are depressed as hell that there little brother the

OG lincoln has fled. During a loud sibling meeting luna spits the truth on why Lincoln left and the reason he a vampire. Later that night luna leaves for a concert. When luan talk that truth to lynn. She pop luan straight in her grill. Meanwhile at the concert luna has to cancel the performance because selfish ass lynn beat her baby sister up. When she arrives at the hospital

The doctor explain because of the punch luans eye is permanently fucked up. Back home luna lays a severe ass whooping on lynn in the garage.

Meanwhile in Romania me and my boy Lincoln are living it up.

He sends me to give his two sisters a invitation. Luan and luna split the scene while back inside the house lynn tries to snuff it. Luan and luna go to a hotel where luna suck the life out of three dudes. Later back in Romania i prank Lincoln punks ass.

Lincoln in the other room:WHAT WAS THAT YOU TALKING SHIT AGAIN COUNT DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BELT.

Count : No you fine bro. But any ways back to what i was saying

Lincoln told me to go to Ronnie Anne to get her but instead handed me a envelope. I give it to Lincoln and its a dear john letter. Lincoln cry like a little bitch over Ronnie Anne

Lincoln:COUNT WHAT DID I TELL YOU IF KEPT TALKING SHIT.

Lincoln come on screen with a belt and began to beat count orlok.

Lincoln:I…. TOLD... YOU. ... THAT…. IN…. CONFIDENCE

Lincoln look into the camera.

Lincoln:THIS DUDE AIN'T ABOUT THE LIFE, HE AIN'T A THUG. IM 15 AND I BEAT THIS GUY WHO IS ABOUT 1000 YEARS OLD WITH A BELT

Lincoln catches his breathe

Lincoln:If you wanna know more about the storys go and read Lincoln loud is dead and moonlight fang


	13. Chapter 13: The thin white duke part 1

The next morning luan and luna were at a waffle house. Luan was eating a omelet she order while luna was eating scrambled eggs. Luan look over at her sister,luna look down in the dumps because of her musical idol was shot and killed by her high school love interest sam.

Luan:Luna you wanna talk about last night.

Luna:Luan i just feel so angry and sad. I feel like i went back in time to witness john Lennon being shot by mark david Chapman.

Luan:Oh

Luna:i feel like the world hates my guts.

The restaurant tv is turned on,breaking news come on to the screen. The two loud sisters look up at the tv.

News anchor: mic swagger was shot and killed outside of a ohio holiday inn. His killer was also killed. Today in Harrisburg a concert will be held in his honor.

luna:(voice breaking) i can't watch this.

Luna got up from table and went outside to her car. She began to sob quietly until suddenly she heard someone yelling. Luna looked to see a man in a business suit shouting into his phone. She got out of her car to see why this guy was yelling. Luna walked up to the man,he saw her and hung up the phone.

Man:May i help you ma'am

Luna:i just wondering why you were yelling sir.

Man:im mick swagger manager im trying to find someone Bowie impersonator. But since bowie release of Blackstar it freak out people out. So yeah.

Luna:Wait sir what if i told you i know someone with eyes like bowie.

Man: lady are you serious.

Luna:yep it my little sister sees inside eating.

Man:could you get her please please

Luna:yes dude hold on.

Luna went inside and got luan dragging her out the door by her arm.

Luan:Luna what is up with you.

Luna:Her you are sir.

The gentlemen got close to luan face. He examined her eyes,a wide smile ran across his face.

Luan:Who the hell is this.

Man: young lady can you do a British accent.

Luan:(British accent)Im sure why you want me to.

Man:She perfect.

Luan:please tell me what's going

Asked luan.

Man:Your david bowie.

Luan grab the man by his tie.

Luan:Listen man im sick of everyone calling me that.

Luna:No he not making fun of you luan what he mean you are perfect to do a David Bowie impression.

Luan:Oh sorry.

Said luan let go of the mans tie.

Man:its okay make mick swagger proud.

The man said giving luan a business card then walking away.

Luan:Luna what did you sign me up for?


	14. Chapter 14:Lincoln and ronnie annes past

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon,count orlok was waiting on the couch for Lincoln to get up.

Count orlok:So much for breakfast. Why isn't Lincoln up yet. Wait come to think about it

He doesn't sleep in anymore okay somethings wrong.

Count orlok quick got off the couch and ran up to Lincoln room bursting in the door. The count discovered Lincoln was about to take a bite of garlic.

Count orlok:LINCOLN STOP

Lincoln stop and looked over at the count. About 5 minutes they both were sitting on the couch.

Lincoln bowed his head in shame.

Count orlok:Loud what the hell you were trying to commit suicide for reals.

Lincoln:yep because of her

Orlok:OKAY YOU NEED TO STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH.

Lincoln grab him up by his shirt and move him closer to him.

Lincoln:Listen man you have no idea the history i had with this girl

I know her since the 5th grade.

Orlok:Oh really huh i bet it not that romantic,come on linc tell your good buddy count orlok the story.

Lincoln:Oh fine but it's a long one.

Count orlok got a bag of popcorn and gave Lincoln his undivided attention.

Lincoln: It all started when i was 11 i attend royalwoods elementary school i was in the 5th grade. I

Was being bullied all day by this girl who was Ronnie anne. She pantsed me, tied my shoelaces together, putting whoopie cushion under my lunch seat and final putting garbage in my locker. So i had enough i told her to meet me in front of my house at 3:30 to settle the matter. As i was walking home with my buddy clyde i notice Ronnie Anne stuck gum in my hair with a note that said lame-o.i successful hid it from everyone else except lisa who snitched me out to the others

When i told them it a girl they went crazy with excitement they said that she was bullying me because she liked me. So i was doubtful at first but they convinced me to kiss which resulted in me getting punched in the face. I go back in my room. She throws a note through my window that says she apologized she gave me her number. About a month or two later she sent me a love note at lunch my friends saw it and accused of being in love with her i denied it saying i would lick the bathroom floor. Apparently I upset her, later when i got home i learn bobby had broken up with lori because i upset Ronnie Anne who was bobby's sister. Lori forced me to go on a double date.

We reconnected then my friends came and i made the same mistake again denying it. So i kissed her in front of everyone.

The next day at school she slaps me saying she didnt love me to stop my friends from teasing me.

April fools day came around luan invited her to come over. I realised if she came over she was going to get pranked hardcore i set off luans pranks. When Ronnie Anne did come over it turn out she was in on luans pranks but instead of pranking me she prank luan instead. A couple month has gone by and the sadie hawkins dance arrived. I spent all day trying to avoid Ronnie Anne so she couldn't ask me to the dance.

When i got home i told my sisters ronnie anne didn't ask me. So luan,luna,lynn,lucy set me up with their friends. I had to juggle 4 dates at the same time while trying to hid from Ronnie Anne.

But the truth came out but it worked out great. Me and her left to go the arcades. One day we had to do assignment where we had to be parents to a egg i was scared she was going to destroy the eggs for shits and giggles. I created a fake egg i thought i gave her the fake egg but instead the real one she figured out my scheme and was mad at me but Ronnie Anne forgave me.

We got a A on our assignment.

But she moved away to another city. Me and lori went to visit,they had a big family. We kept in touch from time to time in the 6th grade we finally tied the knot we were a official couple but that ended yesterday.

Lincoln finished the story,he looked over to see count orlok crying.

Count orlok:(sobbing) that was the most beautiful thing and heart warming story i heard since the little engine that could.

Lincoln:Wait what.

Orlok:forget what i said point of the matter is you need to do some serious soul searching.

Lincoln:It kinda hard to do that since somebody owns my soul.

Orlok:you know what i mean.

Count orlok snaps his fingers teleporting Lincoln outside.

Lincoln:count why did you teleport me outside.

Orlok:(yelling from inside) you need to get over Ronnie anne go walk around for a while.

Lincoln: fine.

He said turning around to face a girl with snow white hair.


	15. Chapter 15: assassination attempt

Lincoln was in disbelief that the girl with the white hair was here at his doorstep.

Lincoln:m-may i help you.

He nervously asked the girl.

Alice:Oh im sorry my name is alice helsing.

Lincoln heartbeat began to increase. He was uneased by her last name.

Lincoln: H-helsing like dr van helsing.

Alice:Ha ha yes i believe your the first person who got that reference.

Alice laughed.

Alice:What might your name be.

Lincoln: My name is lincoln,Lincoln loud.

Alice:nice to meet you. How long have lived here.

Lincoln:I lived here for about 7 months. I moved here from America.

Alice narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

Alice:So Lincoln you are from America huh then why you have romanian accent like me.

Lincoln Began to sweat,he started to fear that she might figure out he was the vampire.

Lincoln: i had a horrible accident and i died and came back to life talking like this.

Alice then gave Lincoln a reassuring smile.

Alice:Okay hey i was just about to meet my friends you wanna come.

Lincoln: uh sure.

The two began to walk away from the mansion. After 20 minutes of walking they stop at a entrance of a forest. At this point Lincoln became ever more doubtful that she oblivious to his secret.

Lincoln:So your friends are waiting for you in these woods.

Alice:Um yes.

She said giving Lincoln a toothy grin.The pair walked into the forest, they walked about 5 minutes and alice stopped causing Lincoln to stop as well.

Alice:Were here?

Lincoln looked around to see nothing but trees and bushes

Not another person was in sight.

Now he started putting the piece together.

Lincoln:So Alice what did you mean when you say nobody else got that reference.

Alice:(giggle)Silly its from the movie dracula.

Lincoln:Okay,just please work with me here, You come to my house out of the blue why is that?

Alice:simple i got bored i was looking for new friends.

Lincoln:Okay you just met me and 4 minutes afterwards tell me to come to a forest to meet your other friends who are nowhere in sight.

Alice gives lincoln a nervous look.

Alice:So what are you getting at lincoln loud.

Lincoln Gives a little chuckle and says.

Lincoln:Don't you see what im trying to get at the answers is in your name alice helsing because van helsing is count Dracula enemy. So im trying to say is that this is.

As soon as he realised the situation Lincoln smile quickly turn into a frown of disappointment.

Lincoln:This is a hit,a green light,a whack a basic assassination.

The now terrified Lincoln looks over at alice who gives him a sinister smile. She rush up to him grabbing him by the arm.

Lincoln:Oh god no.

Alice:I pray for your soul.

As she said that alice takes a mini wooden stake stabbing in the chest. The 15 year screamed in pain. He hit alice knocking her to the ground. Another girl with brown hair holding a wooden stake in her hand came running behind Lincoln. The girl plunge the stake into Lincoln's back. His eyes widen as he begin to cough up blood. He felt the ground in pain.

Lincoln:Oh no please i don't wanna die.

Lincoln Quietly whispered,his vision began to get blurry. A pair of black boots walked toward him.

The injured vampire looked up to see a final girl this one was blond, she raised a stake up then plugged it hard into Lincoln's back.

Blond girl:There a stake through his heart lets get out of here.

As Lincoln laid bleeding on the ground he saw the three girl leave.Lincoln rolls unto his back looking up at the sky

Lincoln:Oh my god a stay through the heart that's it im done.

He said as a tear rolled down his face into the pool of blood.

Lincoln:Luna thank you for being a great sister.

Image of luna flash through Lincoln head.

Lincoln:Luan im thankful i got to hear your jokes.

Image of luan flash through his head.

Lincoln:(start sobbing)Oh my god Ronnie anne i never realised you were once in a lifetime girl until you left me.

A picture of Ronnie Anne flash through Lincoln's head.

Lincoln: my sister's, guys i love you so much im sorry i left

A picture of his sisters pass through his mind.

Lincoln:And final with my last dying breath lynn i forgive you i forgive you i wish could her me.

A image of him and lynn flash through his head. Lincoln coughs up blood. Count orlok appears to see his friend Lincoln bleeding to death.

Orlok:LINCOLN NO GOD NO PLEASE NO NO.

He shouted rushing to his aid. Orlok takes off his coat and wraps Lincoln with it.

Orlok:dont worry lad we will get you help. DAMN it how am i gonna explain this to his sister.

The count picks him up and they both vanished into a cloud of black smoke.


	16. Chapter 16: luna convinces luan

Luan and luna went back to the car.

Luan:IM WHAT.

She yelled at luna.

Luna:I said you are going to perform at a mick swagger memorial concert that's all.

She replied with a nervous smile.

Luan:So you mean to tell me you want me to go up on stage in front of a thousand to sing a song

Written by this weirdo who likes to crossdress.

Luna:(angry)Bowie was not a weirdo and those styles were part of him persona's.

Luan:Okay don't need to get all defensive okay.

Luna:Will you do it

Luan rolled her eyes and groan then answered with.

Luan:fine i will do it,but im warning you i suck at singing.

Luna:great now just need to do a makeover.

Luan:Luna you know i hate makeovers i don't let lola do them to me and i'm sure not letting you.

Luna:i understand i guess you won't be famous.

Luan: famous?

Luna:yeah it's gonna be broadcast nationwide.

Luan:maybe i should try i make over for once.

Luna smirked with delight.

Luna:Let get you some new clothes.


	17. Chapter 17: i forgive you

Lincoln open his eyes,he got of the ground. He viewed his surroundings which was nothing but a black void.

Lincoln:Where am i.

Lincoln wondered. He look in the distance to see something that's glowing red. Lincoln Began to walk towards the mysterious illuminating red light. As he got closer the white haired boy discovered it was a red door.

It was about 20 feet high and 30 feet wide. Lincoln notice a sign on the door it read lynn.

Lincoln:(Whispered) lynn.

He put his hand onto the door. He felt the texture of the wooden door.

Lincoln:Man this is a real wooden door,wait what if she's really behind this door. Lynn probably don't wanna see me.

He lowered his hand in shame. Just then Lincoln felt a sharp sensation in the area where is heart is.

Lincoln:i still have a stake in me? Stupid alice helsing,if i survive this i will get my revenge. I know im suppose to love those who hate me but thus i can't let go.

Lincoln went to grab the stake but only to find nothing was there.

Lincoln:What if it isnt the a stake in my heart what could it be.

As soon as he asked himself that he remember to what he told count orlok.

Flashback*

Lincoln: the main reason is i can feel her apologetic heart

end of flashback*

Lincoln:Lynn is sorry

Lincoln said looking back up at the door. Tear began to run down the boys face.

Lincoln:(Voice breaking) i'm not dead yet i'm getting a second chance.

The loud boy pushed open the large door,he was soon confronted by a blinding light.

As Lincoln eyes adjusted he saw what looked to be a hospital patient room. He gave a little smile as he saw who was sitting on the bed. His big sister lynn.

Lincoln:Lynn.

Uttered Lincoln,lynn looked over in his direction.

Lynn:Lincoln is that you. Is it really you?

Lincoln:Yes in the flesh big sister.

Lynn bursted into tears,Lincoln walked over to her and embraced her.

Lynn:(sobbing)Im sorry,oh god i'm sorry,i asked god for forgiveness.

Lincoln:Lynn if the lord can forgive you then so can i.

Lynn was confused by this statement.

Lynn:What are you saying.

Lincoln:Lynn loud jr i forgive you.

Lynn was left speechless,she look uo at her brother with tears in her eyes.

Lynn:Thank you Lincoln,without your forgiveness i would have lost my touch with reality.

I love you bro.

Lincoln:I love you to sis.

Back in the mansion a sad looking count orlok. Watch over a unconscious Lincoln laying in bed.

Orlok:Lincoln loud i have alot to say about you. Even know your 15 you are wise beyond your years. I have very few friends and most of the world hates me.

But before you turn vampire you accepted me. Loud i don't wanna be alone i want you to live. But Lincoln if you don't make it i want to say you are one of a kind and i hope you are at peace with your sisters in you final moments.

Thank you keeping me happy for these last months Lincoln loud.


	18. Chapter 18: Thin white duke part 2

Luan POV:

I never thought i would be on stage singing starmanjust. Let me tell what happened. Before i took the stage. My sister luna had convinced me to perform on stage at memorial concert for mick swagger. Supposedly i was perfect for it because i would make a great David Bowie impersonator because of my eyes. You see before me and luna left for the road my sister lynn punched me cause my pupil in one eye to be bigger than the other so thanks to lynn i'm going to be famous. Me and luna left the waffle house to start my transformations into david bowie.

We stopped at mall, i forgot what it was called. Luna and me went in luna lead me to the clothing department. She began to pick out clothes for me to try on.

I went into the dressing room,i sat down on the bench i sat the clothes right next to me. I kept thinking to myself that i can't sing my talents is comedy. I the look to see what she picked out. The clothes she got were a white shirt,black trousers and a black waistcoat. I guess i will try it on i said to myself,i began to get undressed i put the clothes on. Ha ha i don't know why i feel like a woman can pull of anything a guy wears. I stepped out to wearing the outfit.

Luna:Wow sis you look a amazing.

Luna complimented me,i actually kinda like the look. I went back into the dressing room,changed back into my clothes. Luna paid for the clothes. we both left the mall. As the car drove down the country road i decided to take my phone out. I kept thinking of Lincoln friend count oaktree or whatever his name is. I thought he was count Dracula so i did some research. I found some interesting the vampire Dracula was based off a wallachian ruler called vlad the impaler. So i kept digging for more information. I next look up where Wallachia at,i so discovered it doesn't exists anymore but it name was changed to Romania. I decided to stop there but i was on a roll. I searched up the history of vampires i kept reading i came across something that got me.

In Romania there is folklore on vampires,the vampires there are call strigioi's. Later we stopped at a motel, we were given a room luna paid for one night. We went into our room,luna told me to sit down. I sat down,luna pulled out a box of blond hair dye out of the bag. "you ready to become a blond" luna. Yep that the story on how i got up to the stage. I had the crowded undivided my hair was now blond,i was dressed as the thin white duke. I took the mic and began to sing starman.

Me:Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low

I leaned back on my radio

Some cat was layin' down some get it on rock 'n' roll, he said

Then the loud sound did seem to fade

Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase haze

That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He'd like to come and meet us

But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky

He's told us not to blow it

Cause he knows it's all worthwhile

He told me:

Let the children lose it

Let the children use it

Let all the children boogie


	19. Chapter 19: lincoln talks to lynn

Lincoln sat on the bed next to lynn.

Lincoln:Where are we.

Asked Lincoln.

Lynn:Oh yeah right,you know the setting of one flew over the cuckoo's nest takes place.

Lincoln:YOUR IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL,WHY.

He shouted. Lynn look down at the floor in shame.

Lynn: Because i didn't want to live anymore.

Lincoln:WHAT WHY LYNN,DON'T YOU THAT WILL LEAD STRAIGHT TO

Lincoln paused and realised whats he was saying.

Lincoln:Ah who am i kidding im in no place to talk. I tried to off myself with garlic.

Lynn: Lincoln i wanted to die because of you.

A frown appeared on Lincoln's face.

Lincoln:I can see why,your brother being undead, living with shame i get it.

Lynn looked at him with a face of disbelief.

Lynn:NO DUMMY I WRAP A NOOSE AROUND MY NECK NOT BECAUSE YOUR A VAMPIRE. I DID IT BECAUSE OF GUILT.

Lincoln:What you mean

Lynn sighed.

Lynn:Lincoln months after you left

We were all taking your loss pretty bad.

Lincoln: How so?

Lynn:Well when you left luna's music started becoming more darker almost sounding suicidal.

Next luan started to change she didn't do jokes anymore,she began doing mim stuff more frequently. Every one of us began a desperate attempt in tracking you down but all failed.

Lincoln was overcome with shame and regret. Lynn continued on explaining.

Lynn: when the sixth month came around we had sibling meeting. I told everyone i how you are a evil spirits that should burn in hell.

Lincoln was taken back by this. Hearing his sister saying how he should burn in hell got to him.

Lincoln:That hurts.

Lynn:But i regret saying that,i swear bro.

She claimed.

Lincoln: What caused you to you know go off the deep end.

Lynn:Well some tall,ugly goblin looking dude. Came to our house one day to give luan and luna these weird invasions. He said that you were done with me that you disowned me.

Lincoln:Oh you talking about count orlok, yeah i might have said a lot of thing but i was still mad. I mean lynn you made me go through hell over the years like that baseball game.

Lynn rolled her eyes and groan.

Lynn:WILL YOU GET OVER THAT IT WAS LIKE 4 YEARS AGO I SAID I WAS SORRY BUT TO BE HONEST LINCOLN IT WAS YOUR FAULT TOO.

Lincoln:I realised that lynn i forgave you for that. But im using it as a example.

Lynn:What you going on about dude.

Lincoln: When went through my goth phase you became more distant and i felt like you turned against me.

Lynn:Why would you say that?

She asked.

Lincoln:Well when i told how death was beautiful you got all crept out and mad.

Lynn:Well of course Lincoln coming from you it's more creepy then from lucy.

Lincoln: Then at the pool when i told mom i saw a weird dude in the pool. Luan made joke about me doing pot,you somehow convinced mom and every i was actual doing weed. Which cause me to take trip down to the police station.

Lynn:Linc i didn't know she took me seriously. I was trying to snap you out of this goth phase.

She Replied.

Lincoln turn to her with angry face.

Lincoln:Hmmm by saying i do pot.

You know that backfired on your part right. Yeah me burning my stuff and getting rid of it wasn't because of you. It was the part my mom believing you over me.

Lynn:Lincoln please

Lynn quietly pleaded.

Lincoln:I thought things would be different after i tried to commit suicide. I thought everyone would be okay with Lincoln loud coming back to live no question about it.

Lynn:Please stop Lincoln.

Lynn said as she started to weep.

Lincoln:Oh no i can't left alone i

Find out that my sister are starting to figure out the truth. I know because the day my secret was revealed i passed by your room to see a pile of garlic,wooden stakes, and crosses.

Lynn gasped in shock.

Lynn:You saw those.

Lincoln Silently shook his head.

Lincoln:(voice breaking) I thought you would never do anything with because i was your brother. But when you used luan to expose me it sicken me.

She just sat there in silence. She had no excuse for what she had done.

Lincoln:(sobbing) Lynn i suffered mostly it was on my part. But for you to put me on blast like that really crushed my spirit. I want to know Why do not love anymore.

Lynn:STOP STOP THAT NOT TRUE I STILL LOVE YOU BEFORE AND AFTER YOU TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE.

Lincoln:What.

Lynn:Lincoln i don't hate you it that i didn't like the road you were heading down. I mean i see a lot creepy shit and stuff from lucy but that from you i couldn't stand it. I'm afraid you would have stop being you. You would be all depressed, always dressed in black. The night you snuck out really got to me.

Lincoln:Oh really. So that's why you convinced mom i was doing drugs.

Lynn:Yes,but it backfired so badly.

But when i figured out what were i was trying to make sure i was right believe me.

Lincoln buried his face in his hands.

Lincoln:Oh my god all this time i had it all wrong.

Lynn:Since you know the truth now Lincoln please come home.

His face became that of horror the white hair 15 year looked back at his sister.

Lynn: Whats wrong.

She asked.

Lincoln:Lynn don't be mad but i can't i think i'm dieing

Lynn:WHAT.


	20. Chapter 20: lincoln talks to lynn part 2

Lynn looked at her brother in complete horror.

Lynn:Wait woah woah back up a second what you mean your gonna die?

Lincoln:Well It started out like this

I two days ago i woke up to find count orlok and his werewolf buddy doing what looked to be crack. So i took my belt and laid a ass whooping on him. But it turned out to be flour.

Lynn bursted into laughter she thought of Lincoln beating a grown man with a belt.

Lynn:Then what happened.

Lincoln:I asked him to go bring Ronnie Anne to me but that failed,i got a break up letter instead.

Lynn:Ronnie anne broke up with you?

Lincoln: Yep.

Lynn:Sorry to hear about that but i want to know why my little brother is dying.

Lincoln:Okay just promise me you won't freak out.

Lynn:I can't make any promises.

Lincoln:Okay yesterday this girl i met lead me to the woods where her friends tried to kill me with wooden stakes.

Lynn:WHAT WHO

shouted lynn.

Lincoln:Some girl with white hair.

Lynn:Really how long have you know her.

Lincoln:About 1 day.

Lynn smack herself on the forehead.

Lynn:Lincoln have you ever heard the phrase stranger danger.

Lincoln:Of course lynn i'm not a idiot.

Lynn:Really? are sure? because you met a stranger that you known for a day. Who lead you to the woods and tried killing you with wooden stakes.

Lincoln give a nervous chuckle

Lincoln:Yeah your right.

The big wide red wooden door appeared.

Lincoln:Well look like our time is up lynn.

As Lincoln stood up,lynn grab him by the arm. He look at her.

Lynn:Lincoln listen to me carefully, i want you to go and tell each of your sisters that you love them. I also want you to patch things up with Ronnie anne if you let her go you will regret it.

Lincoln:I got it sis.

Replied Lincoln,he began to walk to the door he turn his head to lynn and said.

Lincoln:Bye lynn

Lynn:Bye Lincoln.

Lincoln then walk into the black void as the door slam shut behind him and disappeared.

He look down to discover a huge hole and next to that hole was written in red Ronnie Anne.


	21. Chapter 21: theorys and apologys

The next morning after the concert luan and luna got back to driving on the road. Just before they left luan had dyed her hair back to brown. As the car sped down the highway luan went into deep thought. She might have figured out where Lincoln is.

Luan:Hey luna

Luna:Yeah dude.

Luan:I think i know where Lincoln is.

Luna face lit up with hope.

Luna: Really where,Where,where.

Luna pleaded for a answer.

Luan:Can we pull into someplace so i can explain my theory.

Luna:Sure.

The pair drove for about 20 minutes,luna saw the a rest area sign which said rest area 5 miles ahead. Minutes later they pulled into the rest stop.luna parked the car and turned it off.

Luna:Okay luan explain.

Luan: Okay you know the history of the vampire right.

Luna:No i don't.

Luan began to explained

Luan: The story of the vampire started in the 18th century. The black plague went around eastern Europe. People thought it was a vampire doing all this but instead it was the black death.

There are different vampire name in eastern Europe like Shtriga in Albania,Vrykolakas in greece and final Strigoi in Romania.

Luna rolled her eyes in boredom.

Luna:Luan what does this have to do with finding Lincoln.

Luan quickly turn to look at luna,she gave her a hostile look.

Luan: i'm getting to that.

Luna:Oh im sorry,continue.

She apologized to luan,she continued on explaining.

Luan:luna what if i told you count

Dracula was real.

Luna:Dracula was real?

Luan:Yep but he wasn't a vampire he was murderous ruler called vlad the impaler.

A chill ran down luna spine she began to get goosebumps.

Luna:So why they call him the impaler.

Luan:because his would kill people by impaling them. He ruled over the country Wallachia.

Which is now Romania today.

Luna:Luan what's your point

Luan at this point started to get irritated.

Luan:OH FOR GOD SAKES LUNA I'M TRYING TO SAY LINCOLN'S IS IN ROMANIA.

Luna:oh

She Replied with a nervous smile.

Luna:So luan are you sure?

Luan:I'm pretty sure think about it,many mythical creatures have a home country. Leprechauns in Ireland. Werewolves in London,loch ness monster in Scotland and vampires in Romania. I thought you would know this luna since your a vampire too.

Luna:Ha ha yeah. I guess we're going to Romania.

Meanwhile back in the black void Lincoln stood over the hole leading straight to Ronnie Anne.

He was nervous because he in his mind he really messed up. Lincoln kept thinking back to the letter the thought of her out right wanting nothing to do with him made him doubt his actions. But at the moment as Lincoln stood at the edge of the hole he begin to smile and laugh.

Lincoln:Ha ha,she cared enjoyed to gave me a nickname when we first met

He said to himself. Lincoln closed his eyes, stretch out his arms and fell backwards into the hole.The 15 year old free falled for a few second before hitting the ground.

Ronnie: Lincoln, is that you?

As he heard Ronnie Anne voice a wide a smile appeared on his face. Lincoln open his eyes to see Ronnie anne looking down at him.

Lincoln:Yep it me

The teen said as he got up off the floor. Lincoln look at the confused and surprised Ronnie.

Lincoln: Ronnie anne can we talk?

She gave him a hateful look.

Ronnie anne:I don't want to talk to you Lincoln loud your a coward and a liar i can't believe the things you did,just leave ?

She turn his back on him. Lincoln looked shameface.

He lowered in head.

Lincoln(Silently sobbing): I deserve it, i didn't know dying without being forgiven hurts.

Ronnie anne heard what Lincoln said and immediately turn around.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Lincoln(Sob): don't worry i leaving you won't ever see me again.

Ronnie anne:Lincoln wait are you dying?

She asked,the weeping Lincoln to around to face his ex girlfriend.

Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln: I read your letter,you were right but before i leave i what to completely honest with you.

He sat down on to the floor with his legs criss cross.Lincoln started to tell her everything.

Lincoln:It all started about 8 months ago, i hated where my life was going i was 14 soon turning 15. I reconnected with a girl i knew when i was 11 renee.

Ronnie anne:Wait wasn't that the girl that beat you up over a comic.

Lincoln:Yes,She turned goth i found the lifestyle to be interesting so i became gothic but at the same time stay true to myself. I started dressing in black i dyed my hair black. But one night me and my gang of goth friend did ritual in a book we found in the library. The book was the real deal.

Ronnie anne:So is that when you turn into a vampire.

Ronnie anne asked him.

Lincoln:No not yet i had to do one more thing but i was forced to do it.

Ronnie anne:What was that

Lincoln Looked at her with a emotionless face and in a emotionless tone of voice said.

Lincoln:I had to commit suicide, if i didn't my family would burn forever in hell.

Ronnie anne:Oh my god

Lincoln at this point wasn't weeping anymore. In fact didn't have no remorse in his voice.

Lincoln:After lynn and everyone figured out my secret i fled,before i did i turn my sister luna into a vampire. She was willing to share this burden with me.

Ronnie anne:Wow i had no idea you should have told me.

He laughed at what Ronnie anne said. His laughter sent chills down her spine.

Lincoln:Ronnie anne vampires are one of the most unholy things that ever walk this earth. You really thought it was a good idea to tell your family. Who by the way are devout Catholics that i became a product of something satanic?

Ronnie Anne:No i guess not

Ronnie Anne bowed her head.

Lincoln:i then go to the place where the story of the vampire originated from. Eastern Europe

Specifically Romania.I then get a dear john letter from you that was a huge blow. But stupid me trying to get over you followed a with white hair to the forest,where her and her friends stabbed me. They left me to bleed to death all alone in the.

Ronnie anne began to cry she started feeling sympathetic for him.

Lincoln:You know what i was saying as i laid there dying.

I was forgiving people as my last words. Lynn,luna,luan and even the rest of my sister's. I even said you were a once in a lifetime girl Ronnie Anne.

She drop to her knee sobbing uncontrollably cover her face with her hands. A hole formed in the ground signaling it was time for Lincoln to leave.

Lincoln:But i blew big time,ha it was just like the Elvis you were always on my mind you were always on my mind. Well it was nice knowing you Ronnie Anne Santiago.

He then jumped into the hole which lead to the abyss.

Ronnie anne:Lincoln dont go please i was wrong i made a mistake.

Back in the black void Lincoln stood in silence.

Lincoln:I hope you have a happy life Ronnie Anne no matter what you say i will alway be in love with you.

Lincoln said to himself as he continued his journey into the black void.


	22. Chapter 22: a fight that ends in a bite

Two days have passed since luan explained her theory to luna.

The sun began to set,they both decided to stay at a motel for the night like they did before. Luna and luan were given a room,luna paid up front with cash. The two sister began to settle for the night.

The time was around 9:20pm,luan and Luna was on the couch watching late night tv. Luna smiled she was alone with her thought but she wouldn't be for long.

Disembodied female voice: Oh MY GOD MY THREE SONS ARE DEAD.

a voice echoes in luna's head.

Luna:(whisper)What that.

The voices continued on tormenting her.

Lynn's disembodied voice :a demonic spirit that need to Burn in hell.

Luna:I don't deserve that.

Luan:Don't deserve what?

Luna:Do you not hear that dude.

Luan:What no it something else.

A new anchors disembodied voice: mick swaggers killer has been identified as a women name sam. When police arrived in the scene the suspect was already dead. There was no evidence of self inflicted gunshot but her face severely beaten and bite marks on her necks.

Luna:IT WASN'T MY FAULT?

Luna scream making luan and look in her direction.

Luan:Okay for real Luna what is going on with you.

Just then luna was overcome with a feeling in her stomach,And that feeling was hunger but not for food but for blood. Luna looked at luan,she immediately came with a clever way of getting her hands on blood the answer was right in front of her. Luna gave luan a sinister smile.

Luan:What?

Luna:Im sorry Luan i'm just a little tired.

Luan:Oh um okay you were starting to scare me ha ha.

Replied a chuckling luan.

Luna:You like magic tricks right?

Luan:Luna you known me all my life you know i do.

Luna:(chuckle) Sorry yeah that's right how stupid of me?

She said as she open up her suitcase taking out a pair of darby handcuffs.

Luan:Those type of handcuffs i can't get out of luna

Luna:(smile) but i can.

Luna then put the handcuffs on her wrist behind her back.Luna knew when it came to tricks luan didn't want to be out done. She played on her sister weakness.

After 5 seconds of being in handcuffs the 20 year old rocker was free from the restraints leaving luan in shock.

Luan:Okay i wanna know how you did that?

Luna: i'm not telling i want you to figure it out

Luan:okay fine

Luna put the handcuffs on luan,luna lick her lips at the thought of blood made her almost drool.

Luan for a few moments tried to get out of the cuff but with no suck luck.

Luan:Okay luna how i get out.

Luna begin to chuckle, luan became nervous. She put her hands on her shoulders then lean close then whispered in her ear.

Luna:(whispered)The trick is to always have the key.

Luan heart dropped she looked a luna,her eye turn glowed red, her fang pop out.

Luna:i love you, im sorry sis please don't take this personally

Luna said as she sank her fangs into luan. The comedian gave out a shriek. She elbowed luna in the stomach causing her fang to be removed from her neck.

Luan:Luna what's your problem?

She shouted at luna still recovering from the elbow to the stomach. Luan got chills down her spine as her sister gave her a evil look with those red eyes.

It felt like they look directly into her soul. Luna lunged at luan but she dodge her attack. The loud jokester jump putting her hands over her feet making her hands in the front. She saw luna about to get up when luan came up behind her and put her in s sleeper hold. A few moments later luna fell onto the unconscious. Luan stood over her panting trying to catch her breathe. She bent down with two fingers felt luna's pulse.

Luan:Wait why am i doing this she's undead.

She got back up then proceed to feel her neck. The 19 year old felt the blood from her neck.

Luan:In a situation like this Lincoln would have appeared.

She sat on the couch and sighed. Luan looked down at her feet to find the key to the hand cuffs. She picked it up next unlocked the cuffs.

Luan:Oh god what am i going to do?

Back at in the black void Lincoln walked aimlessly in the dark.

Lincoln:I wonder who's next.

He thought to himself. As he kept walking something came down hitting him on the head.

Lincoln:Ouch what the?

Lincoln said rubbing his head,he looks down to see it was a cell phone that hit him. As Lincoln picked it up he realised who he had to see next.

Lincoln:Ha Ha the queen of NO

Let just pray when i ask if i can come in she say Yes

Lincoln laughed.


	23. Chapter 23:tell the world im coming home

The sun rose the morning light enter through a window into the motel room. Luan opened her eyes,she gave out a big yawn.

She looked over to see luna still asleep. Luan got up from the couch,she went over to the table by the bathroom. On it was was a glass cup with water in it,luan walked over to the sleeping luna and splash the water in her face. This cause luna to wake up panicking.

Luna:WHO,WHAT,WHERE AM I?

Luan:(angry)Well you should know because you drove us here.

Luna:what happen last night?

Luna said rubbing her head.

Luan:(Yelling)Hmmm let me see, oh yeah YOU BITE ME ON THE NECK.

Luna:WHAT?.

She said getting up from the floor.

Luna examined luans neck to see two little marks on her neck.

Luna's face immediately turn white.

Luna:oh my god what did i do?

Luan:Yeah you fucking bit me.

Luna:No luan please tell me i suck some of your blood or at least such a good amount that made you pass out.

Luan look at her sister with a worry look.

Luan:no i don't even think you even got the chance.

Luna:when i bit you did you feel like a burn sensation?

Luan:mmhh now you mention i did.

Luna put her hands over her face and began to shake her head.

Luna:No,No,No

Luan:What.

She looked directly at luan with fear in her eyes.

Luna:i turned you into a vampire.

(IN THE BLACK VOID).

Lincoln held the phone in his hands. He went to the contacts list,lincoln went to the names that starts with a L. At the top was lori's name,he clicked on it which went to his messages with lori.

Lincoln began to type a message on the phone. After a few moments of typing lincoln was finished. He then pressed send,as he did the cellphone disappeared from his hand.

Lincoln:if I wrote the words right she will know its me?

(In lori's room).

Lori is in her room talking to bobby on her laptop.

Bobby:hey babe how you been.

Lori:good boo boo bear,it been hard without lincoln.

Lori's phone buzzed.

Lori:Hold on bobby i gotta check this.

Lori look at the message on her phone. She took a moment to read the message.Lori's eye's started to fill up with tears.

Lori:(whispered)the lyrics to i bet my life.

Bobby:what?

Lori:bobby i got to go

She said turning off her computer.

Lori read it until the end. There was a second text which read "have the rest of the siblings still be in the dark im stopping by for a visit". A teardrop fell onto her phone screen.

Lori:Your comming home


	24. Chapter 24:Look at what you did mom

Lincoln walked through the void thinking to himself. He stopped and stood still.

Lincoln:I been thinking to myself alot about about my location. I'm starting to think im not dead. Maybe i'm just inside my mind.

Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln if i'm right, i could may a bowl of ice cream appear.

He closed his eyes and thought about ice cream. As lincoln reopen his eyes a saw a bowl of ice cream in front of him. A evil smile came across lincoln's face.

Lincoln:i will deal with leni later but now i got to visit mom. I hope she likes bowie's lazarus video.

He said snapping his fingers making a door appear. Meanwhile back at the loud house there was a thunderstorm.

Rita and lynn sr were asleep in bed. Rita began to toss and turn.

Rita's dream: rita looked around to figure out her surroundings. She looked up at the sky to see nothing but grey clouds blocking the sun. The tree did not have leaves only showing the branches. There was not a sound made but only the sound of the wind that made it even more ominous. Rita was creep out to her core,she then took notice of the leafless trees transforming into laughing skeletons.

Rita:(whispered in scared voice)What the fuck.

Lincoln:Mom Why did you let me die.

Rita snapped her head in the other direction to see lincoln with tears running down his face wearing a orange prison jumpsuit.

Next the skeletons started dancing around the crying lincoln singing the oompa loompa song.

Skeletons:

Oompa Loompa doompadee doo

I've got another puzzle for you

Oompa Loompa doompadah dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me.

Then the skeletons pulled out wooden stakes. This shocked rita making her cover her hands with her mouth.

Skeleton 1:What do you do when get stab in the heart.

The skeleton plunged the knife in lincoln's heart. The skeletons continued their song.

Skeleton 2:you will be in pain similar to being hit with a dart

The second skeleton stab lincoln with the wooden stake in the eye cause blood to ooze from his eye socket.

Rita:LINCOOOOON!

Scream rita.

Skeleton 3: what do you do when you bleed out your eye.

The third on stabbed lincoln in his other eye.

All the skeletons: all…. You…. Can…. Do… is cry…..

Skeleton 4: only if you have to eyes

Skeletons:Oompa Loompa doompadee doo

If you are vamp then you will get cramps. Oompa Loompa doompadee dah if your the boys mother you should go to a bar.

Oompa Loompa doompadee doo.

The skeleton burst into flames

Rita:MY BABY, MY BABY,

Lincoln:(demonic voice) your baby im not your baby you only see me as a demon.

Lincoln Got up from the ground and got on his feet. He laughed as he forcefully ripped the wooden stakes from his eyes. To reveal night black demon eyes.

Rita:AHHHHHHH.

She woke up but rita calmed herself by telling her self it was a

Dream but see soon realised she was sitting in a chair in a hospital room. The room was dimly lit by a light bulb and a open window.

There was a hospital bed in front of her. Rita got up to see who was in the bed. She discovered it was her only son lincoln. His eyes were replaced with huge black buttons stitch to his eyes sockets. Lincoln seem to have aged,the 15 year old had the skin of a 72 year old Rita started to bawl.

Lincoln:(rasped voice) what wrong mom dont like my new button eye i mean your the cause of them right.

Rita:Lincoln honey what.

Lincoln:(demonic voice) YOU RUINED MY LIFE,YOU BELIEVE LYNN OVER ME NOW IM IN HELL IT ALL YOUR FAULT.

HA HA HA HA.

Lincoln laughed.

Rita:i-im.sorry son please forgive me.

Lincoln:(demonic voice)HA FORGIVENESS I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE I WAS FORCE TO STOP BEING A CHRISTIAN HA HA.

Rita:y-you were a christian.

She asked.

Lincoln:(demonic voice) YEP BUT DON'T WORRY THEY GAVE ME A NEW HOME MOM LET ME SHOW YOU.

Lincoln got up from his bed and walked over to a closet Rita followed behind him. He open the closet and disappears into the darkness. Rita ran into the darkness of the closet to get him but she soon was overcome with a falling sensation. She screamed as she quickly descended. Rita looked to see a glowing orange bottom. The mother of 11 hit the ground. The air was extremely hot almost volcanic. When see looked to see where she was ,the place of fire and brimstone aka HELL.

Lincoln:hey mom enjoy the show.

Rita watched as two giant muscular demons started to chop up lincoln with meat cleaver. She dropped to her knee and vomited. She then witness them pour gas on lincoln's remain and setting it a fire. Rita curled up in a ball on the ground then began to quietly sob.

The next morning lynn sr woke up with a smile he got out of bed to find a horrible discover. His wife rita laying on the floor mutter incoherently next to a pool of vomit and a piles of her hair she pulled out.

Lynn sr:Rita,Rita you okay,talk to me.

Rita:(muttering)lincoln….chopped…. Willy Wonka……

Button eyes.

Lynn sr: GIRLS,LORI, SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1.

Back in the black void lincoln is laughing. He looked to the viewer with a evil look.

Lincoln:Look everyone you should alway love your parents especially your mom and if you were scared or freaked out then oh well


	25. Chapter 25:if you can see me

As lincoln was exploring the darkness a thought crossed his.

Lincoln:Is lucy a real goth or is she just a poser huh only one way to find out.

(Back in the real world)

It was 11 o'clock at night a thunderstorm hovered over royalwoods. In the loud house everyone was asleep in bed. But there was one loud that was still up in the dead of night, it was lucy. She wore her night clothes a white shirt with black and white striped pants. Lucy underneath hers covers shining a flashlight on her book so she can read it.

It was a book titled black eyed text. The page lucy was reading interested her, the title of the page was if you can see me i can see you. It went into detail on how you can summon a 2000 years old entity called basil. Lucy was ecstatic the goth girl who is now 16 always wanted to summon a demon. From age 8 she tried every desperate attempt

to summon something that actually amazed her. Now in her mind this was the break she was looking for. Lucy decided tomorrow when everyone leaves the house she will perform this ritual. The next day came,the family was going to the mall, lucy told her mom she was staying home. She looked out her bedroom window to make sure that family van left house.

The coast was clear,lucy went to her bed and lifted the pillow revealing the spell book. Lucy picked it up,turning to the spell she marked last night. "Ha there it's" she said with a smile. Lucy reread it to make sure she had everything she needed but unlike her other ritual this one only needed a chant. The gothic teenager exhamind the chant and it appeared to be in latin.

"Ah god it latin i suck at speaking latin" lucy complained. But she sucked it up and began to read it out loud. She read the first verse.

" In Ormen de villa in villam et Ormen Lucerna stat in terram solitariam, ah, ah, ah ah,

In omnium centro est, in centro illud Oculi tui". Lucy next started reading the second verse. "sub terris omnia iura tollet

Et ex frigore flores pulvis, cinis de tenebris carceris Et perdam omnia descendere talis opinio

Ego spiritus avaritia dominus furti sit Et oblata omnia adolebit tuo libros et difficultates faciunt". As she finished the verse, the book bursted in to flames into her hands. Lucy disbelief dropped the burning book onto the floor.

The 16 year old rushed downstair to the kitchen to fill a bowl up with water. Lucy return to her room with the bowl of water to put out the fire but to her surprise the book was gone. The scared goth girl slowly walked towards the spot where the book was. She noticed something shocked her to the core. There was burn mark in the shape of a pentagram on the floor. Lucy was horrified not only because there was a satanic burn mark on her bedroom floor. The main fact see summon a demonic spirit that was the real deal. Lucy looked at clock she saw it was 9:30am,her family wouldn't be from the mall until 12. The loud girl only had a 2 hour 30 minute window to figure out how to get rid of it. "I need to calm my head" moan a overwhelmed lucy loud. She went downstairs as she got to the bottom of the steps lucy heard a voice whisper in her ear.

" if you can see me, i can see you". She quickly turn her head to see who it was, but nobody was there. "I think i'm losing it" lucy told herself as she walked into the kitchen, Lucy heard the voice again. " I can wear your new blue shoes, i should wear your old red dress". Just like before lucy turn to see who was speaking to her,but again found nobody there. At this point lucy started getting mad,she gritted her teeth in anger. "OKAY ENOUGH SHOW YOURSELF, STOP PLAYING WITH ME" Lucy shouted. Then from out of nowhere she heard maniacal laughter. Lucy started to see a black silhouette with blood red eyes appear in front of her.

The demonic spirit gave lucy a wide smile,showing its yellow razor sharp teeth. "Good morning miss loud, i'm basil" the demon replied. Lucy wanted to respond but the shock robbed her of speech. "What's wrong Lucy bat got your tongue" basil jokes.

"N-no, i didn't expect a demon to show up" she nervously replied.

"Yep Now you could say I've got a gift of sorts fear of rear windows and swinging doors

A love of violence and dread of sighs" basil explain to frightened girl. "W-what y-you m-mean gifts of sorts" asked a scared lucy.

Basil gave a evil chuckle then started to transform. What the demon transformed into almost made lucy sick to her stomach,he transformed into disturbing version of lynn. The sight of this demons transformed look made her scream at the top of her lungs. Basil laughed as he turned back into his original form.

Lucy was done with this who occult stuff once and for all. She look directly at the demon basil and said "Look okay you got your sick kicks now leave" lucy ordered. Basil disappeared then reappearing behind her. "I can't do that lucy because i'm here to serve the one you summon me, by the way if you refuse i will take your soul to hell for wasting my time and the big guy downstairs time" explain basil.

Lucy heart sank upon hearing those words. I mean yeah she was stupid enough to try to talk to the dead but,she knew how the game worked. Lucy thought of two scenarios, one if she do agree to a wish or receive something from basil the end result will be extremely bad.Or two refuse the offer and get dragged to hell for all eternity. Lucy came to the conclusion that the odd weren't in her favor. She came to a decision to take this demonic spirit offer. "Okay i accept" she said bowing her head in defeat. "Ha ha i knew would come around,so what do you want kid" basil asked. "i want to have a book of knowledge" lucy replied. "Okay we can work something out, i will come back at night when everyone is asleep" basil said. The demon vanished into thin air,lucy was left scared and speechless. 12 o'clock came around, lucy watched through the window as the family van pulled up in the driveway. She went out to help the family put groceries away. About 15 minutes later lucy returned to bedroom,she sighed then laid down on her bed. The thought of making a deal with a demon made lucy's heart beat increase drastically. Lynn entered the room,she seem to be in good spirits. Lynn got a new basketball from the mall, lucy took notice of lynns upbeat attitude. "I wish i had been more like that for the last eight years" lucy thought.

Lynn tosses a journal on to lucy's bed. "Yeah i almost forgot, mom and dad got you a journal" she told lucy. Lynn left the room leaving her alone with her new journal. Lucy stare at her journal. almost like see was waiting for it to grow arms and legs to walk away. Night time came around everyone in the loud house was deep sleep in their beds all except for lucy who kept her eyes wide open. The 16 year old goth was for the first time scared of the dark. She gripped her blanket tightly with fear,she then started to hear a basil voice. "Lucy get out of bed , grab a pencil and your journal then get back to bed" instructed basil.

Lucy did what she was told. She got out of bed went over to her dresser grabbing her journal and a pencil then returning to her bed.

"Good my child now write down everything i say" basil instructed.

He gave lucy stuff to write down the demon went into great details

What ever basil said lucy wrote down. She final filled up her journal around 4:30 am in the morning. Basil work was done and left lucy alone. She fell asleep hugging her journal close to her chest. The was now 8:30am the morning sun has rise. The light enter the room to reveal a dead,elderly looking lucy loud with white hair. The journal she held close to her chest was titled if you can see me.

Lucy woke up screaming in fear because the horrible nightmare lincoln caused. Back in the black void lincoln was singing in the rain as he went deeper into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26:Sherlock

Lincoln decided that he wanted luan and luna to be at the mansion a soon as possible. So he decided that he was going to teleport them there. Meanwhile back in royalwoods lynn was still in the mental hospital. She had about 5 months left before she was to be released. Lynn was laying in her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

Lynn:Whos is it.

Nurse:Lynn you got a visiter.

Lynn:Come in.

The nurse opened up the door and ronnie anne walked in the room.

Nurse:Okay sweetie you got one hour to visit okay.

The nurse shut the door leaving ronnie anne alone with lynn.

Lynn:Ha ha you thought it was going to be like arkham asylum.

Ronnie anne:No not at all.

Lynn the sit up and looks at her with a smile.

Lynn:So what does my brothers ex girlfriend want from lynn sainty no pun intended.

Ronnie anne:How did you know we broke up, no one knows not even bobby.

Lynn giggled then replied with

Lynn:a little bat told me.

Ronnie anne: Oh lincoln told you.

Lynn:Yep he did, ha ha you sent him a dear john letter in my opinion that still same as break up text. In my book if you do that your a coward.

Ronnie anne:Oh you think so.

She said bowing her head in shame.

Lynn:Ronnie anne why did come to see me out of all 9 of my sisters you choose me.

She asked with a smirk. The hispanic teenager look at athlete

Dumbfounded.

Lynn:I can tell you why, i bet you been talking to creepy demon count orlok and you wanna hear my side of the story.

Ronnie anne:Yeah, lynn you seem different,you seem much more smarter.

Lynn started to laugh in manical way.

Lynn:Have you not seen silence of the lamb or the batman movies. When your institutionalised you have time to think. Im basically have the mindset of holmes.

Ronnie anne started to panic,began to sweat.

Lynn: You see miss santiago you probably see my as a allie but we don't have a cemented relationship. The only relationships you have in the loud family is lori and lincoln maybe luan possibly. But now you talk to and visit me when my situation is convenient.

Ronnie anne started to get frustrated.

Ronnie anne: I CAME HERE TO VISIT YOU TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING.

lynn:Really agent Clarice Starling im mean ronnie anne santiago why didn't you come the first day. I been here for about a month, bobby came to the night i was rush to the hospital to comfort lori when i tried to kill. Myself. but there wasn't any sight of you.

Ronnie anne: W-well i didn't know about it until later.

Lynn:honey your family tell you everything. if they hear any bad news for my family they would tell you immediately. The reason you didn't come was because of my brother.

Ronnie anne: what no lynn i-

Lynn gave ronnie anne a sinister smile.

Lynn:You didn't come because lincoln broke your heart when he left. He never called never sent a letter or text to you. Even if it not for lincoln's sake when you visit those feelings of betrayal and anger took over.

Ronnie anne look down at the floor because lynn was telling her.

Her actual feelings. Lynn continued on.

Lynn:You wanted to hurt him like he hurt you didnt you ha. You sent the dear john letter to knock him down and to beg him for forgiveness but it backfire on your end badly didn't it ha.

Ronnie anne:huh.

Lynn:I bet he told you he was betrayed by a girl he meet trying to get over you. Which ended with him getting stab like caesar.

Lincoln visited me and went to you.

She took her hair tie out letting her brown hair down.

Lynn:Ahh my little brother as sweet as he is know what right and what's wrong. Lincoln came to you to apologise. But you kept on being mad at him. Lincoln told the truth ,you felt bad but before you could tell him you forgave him he left. HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Lynn looked at ronnie anne who is at this point stood there in silence crying. Tear ran down her face. Lynn got a sadistic grin then said to the crying 15 year old.

Lynn:You wanted my brother to tell the truth huh. It caused him to leave you again. But let me tell you something ronnie anne, there is just the truth and brutal honesty. You wanted my little brother to give you the brutal truth but you know deep down lincoln isn't that honest. But unlike me im skilled in the brutal honesty. The truth set you free but in lincoln's case it limites his freedom

Ronnie anne with tears in her eyes came face to face with lynn.

Lynn:In my honest opinion ronnie anne you caused him to be stabbed. In my eyes you're nothing more than another judas or another brutus and i can't forgive you for this.

Ronnie anne:(breaking voice) i think i need to leave.

Ronnie anne open the door and left lynn's hospital room. Lynn laid back down on her bed staring up at ceiling.

Lynn:it elementary my dear Ronalda.

She said to herself.


	27. Chapter 27:Forgiving the loud family

Lincoln was in the black void still exploring the endless abyss. He quickly became bored, so he decided that he wanted to go back to the real world.

Lincoln: I've been in this place for like a week now, and I'm not getting anywhere!

He sat down on the ground in a huff. Lincoln began to think on how to get out. He sat for about 10 minutes before it hit him. The answer to getting back to reality.

Lincoln: Okay Lincoln. Each door and object I've encountered involved people I had a relationship with. I know what I have to do. I'm gonna teleport Luna and Luan to the mansion first.

He closed his eyes tight and began to concentrate on the task.

Back in the real world, Count Orlok stood at Lincoln's bedside. Behind appeared the two loud sisters, Luan and Luna.

Luna: Where are we?

Count Orlok turned around to see the two girls.

Count Orlok: How did you girls get here?

Luan: We were wondering the same thing about Lincoln!

Luan rushed over to Lincoln's bed, and Luna followed behind her. The sight of their brother laying in a bed, unconscious, brought tears to their eyes.

Luna: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Luna demanded a answer from the Count.

Count Orlok: It's a long story...

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's black void. The aforementioned owner of said void decided he was gonna finally end this drama, once and for all.

For a second time, Lincoln closed his eyes and concentrated on the task. What appeared was the rest of the loud family. Rita and Lynn Sr. and the other girls including Lynn Jr.

Lola: Where are we?

Lincoln: You're in my realm.

Everybody turned in lincoln's direction. They all, except Lynn, gasped.

Rita: Lincoln! Honey! You're alright!

Lincoln: Yeah, but that's not important at the moment. I got something to say, and if any of you mock me, give me attitude, or interpret/don't take me seriously I will snap my fingers and send you back home. I will cut my ties with the loud family, is that clear?

All: Yes.

Lincoln took a deep breath and began.

Lincoln: Okay, look, I know you were worried about me when I left and I completely get that.

Lynn Sr: Why did you leave son?

Lincoln: I left because of betrayal... and persecution.

Lori: What do you literally mean by persecution, Lincoln?

He smirked.

Lincoln: Lori. Lori. Lori. Do you know nothing about human history? The human race has been persecuting each other since the beginning of time! There are SEVERAL examples of it! Segregation, Jim Crow, The Nuremberg Laws in Nazi Germany!

Lori: Oh...

Leni: Lincoln. We, like, didn't persecute you nor betray you.

Lincoln gave a Leni a hate filled stare.

Lincoln: Leni. The reincarnation of Mother Teresa. I've got a question for you. If you guys DIDN'T betray/persecute me, then why did you all sleep downstairs?

His parents and 8 sisters stood in silence as Lincoln shook his head in disappointment.

Lincoln: Yeah. That's what I thought. You guys were scared to death! Too scared to even SLEEP on the same floor as me! The one who wasn't scared to sleep upstairs was luna, and you wanna know why?

He looked at his family who still stood in silence.

Lincoln: Because, unlike you, she still saw me as a human! As her little brother! You guys got scared! You didn't see your brother-

He turned to his parents judgmentally.

Lincoln: -or your son. All guys saw was a evil vampire. If you guys want to say something, then just say it!

Lori: Lincoln were sorry, but Lynn played a bigger role in it all! It's literally all her fault!

Lana: Yeah! Blame the dumb jock!

Lola: I'm surprised she even passed high school!

Lincoln: Yes, Lynn did play a much larger part, but you just choose to follow her path! I forgave her. I forgave you guys as well. And another thing! She is not dumb! She's far from it! If you don't believe me, ask her yourself!

He walked over to lynn.

Lincoln: Lynn, who are your favorite musicians currently?

Lynn: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Johann Sebastian Bach, Ludwig Van Beethoven, and Johannes Brahms.

Lincoln: What are your favorite books?

Lynn: Sherlock Holmes, Les Misérables en Français, The Communist Manifesto, The Social Contract, and Vulgate which is just The Bible in Latin.

Lincoln turn to face the others.

Lincoln: You see! Lynn isn't stupid. Not by a long shot!

Lucy: Lincoln wait! We miss you! We made a terrible mistake! Think about it! Luan hasn't been comical, PLUS she had trouble sleeping because she thought it was her fault. Luna's Music turned dark and extremely depressing, even for me! And for god sakes, Lynn tried to kill herself because she felt guilty! Please just forgive us!

A tear ran down lucy's face.

Lincoln: Lucy, I can't forgive you all... because I already have.

All: YOU HAVE!?

Lincoln: Yep! I have! If I hadn't, do you really think I'd be talking to you?

Lynn Sr: Then... that means you'll come home, right?

Lincoln looked at them with a serious face.

Lincoln: No. Not yet. I still have yet to wake up, but first I have a loose end that needs tying up. Then, I'm coming home. I love you guys. See you all real soon.

He snapped his fingers and the Louds disappeared from the abyss.

Lincoln: Okay. Alice Helsing. I think you and I need to have little talk...


	28. Chapter 28:Lincoln vs alice

It was evening Alice helsing was at walking back home from her friends.

Alice:Im so glad i got rid of that disgusting vampire. To bad we could have been friends. What was his name, luncon, lacon.

Lincoln: The names lincoln loud.

She turn around to see lincoln standing behind her with glowing red eyes.

Alice:What the…. I thought i killed you already.

Lincoln:Ha wow you call yourself a vampire hunter. Miss helsing to kill a vampire with the stake you got to stab them in the heart.

He smirked, alice gave him a hostile glare and growled at lincoln. She reached in her pocket taking out a wooden stake. Lincoln saw this but remained calm.

Alice:This time i will make sure your dead.

Alice said as she ran up to lincoln who she was about to stab

With the stake. But before she was able to set close enough to stab him,lincoln disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Alice came to a halt lowering her arm in shock.

The white haired girl notice as the streets,buildings and sky turn into nothing but black.

Alice:What the hell

Alice thought to herself. Lincoln reappeared, alice drop the wooden stake in fear. The two stare each other for a moment before lincoln broke the silence.

Lincoln:Why do you hate me?

Alice:huh what.

Lincoln:i said why do you hate me?

Repeated lincoln in a angry tone of voice.

Alice:I thought the stabbing in the woods made it clear.

She giggled making lincoln mad.

Lincoln: Yeah funny ha, what would you have done if i wasn't a vampire?

Asked lincoln, the question made alice smirk turn into a frown.

Lincoln:You see alice human beings are complex people i should know i was one to.

Alice:YEAH BUT NOW YOUR ARE A IMMORAL BEING WHO SHOULD BE LIT ON FIRE.

Lincoln:Ha alice why don't you look in the mirror. You are part of a race that done one the most evilest things in history. Hitler with the holocaust,Stalin creating the gulags. John wayne gacy rapeing and killing 33 young men. On top of that the human race also enslaved

and killed others because of ethnicity.

Lincoln lectures alice. She stared at him with anger.

Lincoln:I don't want to be undead, i don't wanna be part of something satanic. I accidently got into the occult. I had to give up being a christian.

Alice:Stop lying,if you were a christian you wouldn't go near the occult.

This statement made lincoln furious.

Lincoln:YOU LISTEN HERE. I WAS A CHRISTIAN,I STILL HAVE THE CHRISTIAN MORALS

I WAS BAPTISED IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER,SON AND THE HOLY SPIRIT SO DON'T TELL ME.

Said the angered lincoln.

Alice:I don't see you as human.

Lincoln:Fine i will defend my claim.

He snapped his fingers,a huge screen pop up.

Lincoln:I will let you be the judge of me,i will show you examples of my life. After i shown you the evidence the choice is your to make a verdict.

The screen showed the loud sisters and lincoln in red sweaters giving a forced smiles.

Lincoln:This was the time i wanted to take a perfect picture

With my sisters for my parents anniversary. When i took the first picture everyone was doing their own thing. But i forced them to take another picture my way. I soon realised it wasn't right so i gave my parents the first picture

Because it was showed their actual personality. The moral is to be yourself.

The screen switch to a picture of his angry sister looking at him in a top hat.

Lincoln:Alice this is the moment when i won a free limo. I promise to take my sister for a ride later on. But i was convinced by a old rich fool i was better than everyone else because i had a limo. But when the limo was gone i was a nobody again. I apologised to my sisters and got the limo back. The moral of the story is your no better than anybody else.

Lincoln showed the next picture.

The picture of him and clyde sitting in the living room watching ARGGGH.

Lincoln:This is me and my buddy clyde we went to see our idol. Hunter spector a ghost hunter was a fraud. It devastated us clyde the most. I met up with

hunter to convince clyde's ghost were real again. The moral is that your bestfriends happiness is a gift.

Lincoln showed one more picture.

This picture shocked alice to her core.

Alice:W-what's that.

Lincoln:Thats me lying in a pool of blood after you stabbed me.

Ha even know my family couldn't hear me i was forgiving them. I realised a wonderful girl broke up with me and i regret leaving her.

I was crying. Did you know i have a little 4 year old sister.

Alice:N-no.

Lincoln: Of course you didnt BECAUSE ALL YOU SAW WAS A VAMPIRE NOTHING MORE. If you think about it vampires are humans it just that were not living and have fangs. So i guess the moral here is to forgive and not take your family for granted.

Alice looked at lincoln in disbelief she was wrong about him. She started to feel guilty.

Alice:Im sorry i was wrong you are human.

Lincoln:That all i needed to hear

Still i don't trust you or this country i'm a idiot for coming here. I don't wanna see you again, if i see you around my family i will make you my snack.

Lincoln threatened alice and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The sky and the ground turn back to normal. Alice was left speechless but she could only utter a few words.

Alice:I wanna be your friend.

Back at the mansion lincoln was in his bed. He slowly open his eyes to find he was back in the really world.

Lincoln:It time to go back to the loud house.


	29. Chapter 29: Vampire sisters

It been about a month since lincoln loud moved back to the loud house and reunited with his family.lynn was released from the hospital. Lincoln gave the mansion to count orlok. His relationship with ronnie anne was rebuilt but they stopped dating each other.

Lincoln started hanging out with clyde again. He still was part of renee's goth group. Lincoln told his sisters about alice they all became angry at the sound and sight of the name. But one day the loud became closer than before. It was on a sunday, since lincoln couldn't go to church he stayed home. He was in his room when he heard a knock at the door. Lincoln got up to answer it.

It was lily.

Lincoln:hey lily

Lily:Lincoln the girls want you there in lori's room.

Lincoln followed lily to the room where the girls were gathered.

Lincoln:What's going on.

He asked.

Lori: lincoln the rest of the girls been thinking and we wanna become vampires.

Lincoln:What?

Lynn: look it wasn't right of us to shut you out because of what you are. So we decided to share your burden like luna and luan.

Lincoln:Even you lily

Lily:Yes

Lincoln began to sob. Hearing his sisters wanting to share a eternity with him warmed his heart. But when lily who was just 5 years old agreeing to it warmed his heart.

Lincoln:what about mom and dad.

Lori:They think spending a eternity alive would get boring.

Lincoln:i see, but for real though once you do this,there's no getting out. Do any of you got doubts.

All:no

Lincoln:Um luna could you… you know do the biting i don't feel comfortable biting my sisters.

Luna: no problem bro.

All the loud sisters except for luan

Lined up. Luna one by one bite her fangs into her sister neck. Lily was the last one.

Lincoln:Okay guys congrats if you guys have any question. You come to me or you call count orlok.

Explained lincoln. He left and return to his room. As he open the door he saw his cape on the floor lincoln picked it up and said

Lincoln:It time i hang this

up for a while.

Lincoln went to his closet and hung up the cape he stare at it with a smile and sung.

Lincoln:We shall overcome,we shall overcome, we shall overcome someday. Ooh deep in my heart i do believe we shall overcome someday.


End file.
